Fighting Fire with Fire
by EvilIAm
Summary: Michelle is new to La Push, and she already dislikes 'Sam's Gang Of Steroid Taking Freaks'. With her quick temper and blunt personality, she is very similar to Paul. He imprints on her, but she wants nothing to do with this creepy guy and his creepy friends. Can he change her stubborn mind? PaulXOC
1. Just Smile and Wave

**Yo peoples. Twilight is my new found obsession, and I got a sudden craving to write a PaulXOC fic, and I wanted to write about an OC because they are sick. I know if you were hoping for a new chapter in Slave of a Prince you will a bit disappointed I am committing myself to a new story, but I needed a break from it. Writers Block is a curse people, BEWARE. **

**If any of you were reviewing of alerted this fic before, it got deleted off fanfiction, so I am changing the summary and making the chapters better.  
**

**Peace out.**

* * *

Michelle POV

Another school.

I swear my Mom does this to me on purpose; this is like what, my seventh school? I got expelled from two, but one wasn't my fault! I swear the little bitch hit me first! Anywho, if she wants to move around so much, why not home school me? Oh nooo, that would probably be because she is hardly ever home.

I glared daggers in my Mom's direction, who acted like she didn't notice and kept reading her trash magazine. I sighed and looked out the aeroplane window.

Clouds.

Sky.

Clouds.

More sky.

"Urgh!" I groaned and adjusted my seating position. How come in cartoon movies they always have birds flying past the window? Or in the movie _Flubber_'s case, a flying car? This is so damn boring!

I folded my arms across my chest and glared at the back of the seat in front of me. "Stupid Mother, why must you be so cheap and make us catch a plane with no T.V screens, or food." I grumbled quietly.

Mom glanced up from her magazine and raised an eyebrow. "I hope you're not talking about me, young lady." She snapped.

"I wouldn't dare." I sneered at her; she just glared back and continued reading.

I sighed again and started playing with my nails. I don't mean to be a bitch, I really don't. It just blurts out of my mouth. I blame it on my family, Dad left us when I was young and Mom was stuck with me. She just became more and more irritable over the years, probably counting down the days until I was 18 so she could kick me out and have nothing to do with me ever again. She must have rubbed off on me, so it's a big clash whenever we fight.

I can't really remember much about my Dad, but I do recall a lot of yelling, so maybe Dad thought Mom was a bitch too. But he didn't have to leave me with her, what kind of Dad does that?

A voice came over the intercom and interrupted my thoughts. "Passengers, please fasten your seat belts. We will be landing in Seattle in half an hour."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." I said rather loudly, earning a few strange looks from the people sitting opposite me. I gave them a sheepish grin.

"Darling, please re-do your hair." Mom said, scrunching up her nose in disgust at me. "I can't be seen out in public with you when your hair is looking like a birds nest. Imagine what it would do to my reputation."

I scowled at her, doing up my seatbelt. "They don't even know who you are, and if they did, they wouldn't have seen you for 12 years."

We used to live in Seattle a long time ago, but we only stayed for six months until Mother Dearest decided that she didn't like the cold.

She picked up her hand bag and started to powder her face, I grimaced at this. "Honey, you're 17 now. You've got to look good for the boys."

"Obviously you do too." I muttered, but fixed my hair anyways. I loved my hair; it was about the only thing I liked about myself besides my teeth. I will forever worship braces; they have given me a killer smile. My hair was light brown with light wisps of natural blond though it, the sun has lightened up the whole top layer of my hair. It went nearly down to my waist and was loosely curly.

Mom sighed and patted my head. "Muffin, you haven't dated anyone since that Jonathan-guy. And that was two years ago."

"His name was Matthew, and he was a creeper!" I exclaimed. Where on earth did she get 'Jonathan' from?

"You sure? Didn't it start with a 'J'?"

"_I_ would know!"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it was Jonathan, Sugarplum."

"Will you cut it out with the pet names?"

"Jonathan. I'm right."

"You're so annoying!"

"Jonathan is a nice name." I growled at her and was about to retort, when I was distracted by the view of Seattle out the window. I saw Mom smile triumphantly out of the corner of my eye.

It looked like the most boring place in the world. Great.

I groaned and hit my forehead on the glass. "Why the hell are we living here?" I turned around to glare at Mom.

"We're not." She stated, moving on to filing her nails. "We're living in La Push."

I gaped. "You told me we were living in Seattle!" Lying little bastard.

Mom kept her eyes on her nails. "I recall no such thing." Liar.

"Hmph." I grunted, facing the window again. "What's La Push like?"

"It's a reservation for Indian people."

I just stared at her.

What the hell?

Do I look like an Indian?

"I know someone living there, Sue Clearwater, and she managed to get a small house for us to live in. It's close to the school, so you can walk each morning because I'll be out working." She informed me, packing all of her makeup and beauty products into her bag.

I packed up my bags too. "More like out drinking." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." I replied sweetly.

The landing was smooth, and we caught a taxi to our new house. We drove in silence, and I brooded even more as I saw how isolated, rainy, foresty, and boring this _La Push_ was. My Mother sensed my depressive mood and, for once, was quite. Hell must have frozen over.

"Shelly, we're here darling." Mom shook me awake.

"Mom." I yawned and stretched. "Only my friends can call me that." My non-existent friends of course.

The taxi driver helped us unload our bags and we dragged them into the house.

"I am your Mother, I can call you what I like." She dumped her three bags on the lounge floor and looked around. "This place isn't so bad."

I glanced around too; the lounge room had a couple of nice couches and a medium size T.V. The kitchen was relatively small, but it did the job. I walked around a bit and spotted a stair case.

"Are the bedrooms upstairs?" I called out to Mom, who was inspecting the cupboards.

"Yeah, Sue said there were three bedrooms." She replied and I climbed up the stairs. I heard her voice calling again from down below. "I get the one with the adjoining bathroom, Buttercup!"

I rolled my eyes and looked around when I reached the top. There was a small hallway and I went into the first room. The room was huge with a king sized bed and a huge window that looked out over the forest.

I grinned, this is so my room! But then groaned when I spotted a door next to the bed, which lead to the adjoined BATHROOM! DAMN YOU MOM!

I growled and stalked out of the room and ripped open the next door. Another bathroom with both a toilet and a shower, well at least I get it to myself. The next and last room had to be mine; I opened it carefully and sighed in disappointment when I saw it was about half the size of my Mom's room.

I unpacked all of my stuff in the miniscule closet and packed away all my things in a cupboard. I don't have any friends, that's what happens when no one like your personality. So I my walls were bare of any pictures of peace signs and duck faces. I lay on my single bed, staring at the ceiling, when I heard a loud knock on the door.

I frowned and sat up. Who on earth would be knocking on our door? We just moved in.

"Munchkin! Can you get that!" I heard Mom call out.

"You're closer!" I yelled back.

"GET THE DOOR!" She screeched.

"_FINE_!" I screamed back. I stomped down the stairs, muttering to myself. "Stupid Mother." "Lazy ass." "Grandma."

I yanked open the door and gaped at the sight before me. A young man, probably around 16, who was shirtless and unnaturally tall, was grinning down at me. This is totally not scary at all.

"Hi." He grinned wider, if that were possible. "I'm Seth."

"Hi Seth." I smiled sweetly, and slammed the door in his face. "Damn creepers." I muttered to myself as I walked away from the door. "Damn hot creepers."

I whirled around as I heard the door being opened and growled.

"Wait, wait!" Seth protested, the grin no longer on his face, as I stormed over to him and tried to close the door on him. "I'm Sue's son!"

"I don't give a shit whose son you are!" I screeched and he flinched. Ha, serves him right. "GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE!" I pushed my back against the door, and ran backwards trying to close the door. Dude, this guy just doesn't budge! Is he made out of bricks or something!

"Chicky?" Mom called out and came around the corner. She gasped as she saw me using all of my weight to push _Seth_ out of the damn house! "Stop that right now, Michelle!" I widened my eyes at her. A strange is man trying to break into our house, and she's telling me to stop stopping him from murdering us? Unfortunately for me, Seth had kept pushing on the door whilst I had not, resulting with me going flying onto the cold hard floor.

"Owwww..." I groaned and rubbed my head. When I finally got my senses back, I noticed that a big tanned hand was reaching down in front of me. I looked upwards to see that Seth was smiling apologetically at me.

I glared and slapped his hand away and winced as I got up from the floor. Ow, his hands are _hard_. How in the world do you get super muscled hands anyway?

Seth scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"Apology not accepted." I retorted and crossed my arms across my chest, trying to keep my eyes on his face, and not on his muscled shoulders and arms, six pack... God I hope I'm not drooling. "Perhaps I was not clear enough before. Get. Out. Of. My. House."

"Honey!" Mom's face was perplexed. "This is Sue's son!" She hissed.

"And?" I deadpanned.

"Sue Clearwater!" She hissed viciously.

Oh. _Oh._ Crap.

There was an awkward silence as my Mother glared at me. I turned to Seth who was holding in his laughter at our exchange. I glared at him and he quickly made a straight face.

He grinned at me. "You're scary." He said.

"Thank you." I replied and stalked into the kitchen and picked up a fake apple from the fake fruit bowl and hurled it at the wall. I am such an idiot. Way to make a good impression, Michelle.

I could hear my Mom talking to Seth, trying to convince him that I wasn't a psychopath.

"I'm so sorry about that." She apologised. I stuck my nose up in the air and stuck my tongue out at the wall that my Mom was behind.

"Nah, it's fine. One of my friends is kind of like that, so I'm used to it." Rude, how dare he relate me to his creepo friends?

"Please thank your Mother for this lovely house, we really appreciate all this."

"It was our pleasure, say, does Michelle go to La Push high?" Oh hell no.

"Yes she is starting tomorrow! Do you go there too?" Please say no. Please say no. Please say-

"Yeah! I do!" DAMNIT! "So do all my friends!" Did I kill someone in another life? Or kick someone's puppy? Why me? WHYYY!

"That's so great! Michelle will know some people before she starts!" I could hear Mom clapping her hands joyously. WHYYYY?

"Tell her I'll see her tomorrow for a tour of the school!" I started to smack my head against the table at my luck. This was so unfair. I heard the door open and footsteps going down the front steps.

"See you tomorrow Seth! Don't forget to thank your Mom for me!"I heard Mom called out and close the door. "Such a nice boy, he'd be perfect for you- SHELLY WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

My forehead was kind of hurting as my Mom came over and held the sides of my face in her hands.

"Sometimes I worry about you, Michelle." She sighed and walked up the stairs.

As if, you couldn't care less about me.

I groaned and rubbed my forehead, if I get brain damage, Seth can pay for the hospital bills.

* * *

**YAY! Review please and tell me what you think! Paul will come in the next chapter or the one after. I know Michelle is a bit of a moody bitch, but it was necessary because of what I have planned in further chapters. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! **

**Review or else I eat all of your birthday cake on your birthday. Deal.**

**Oh, and I want at least 5 reviews! Please!**

**EvilIAm  
**


	2. Singing in the Rain

**VERY IMPORTANT: ****Some of you have said that you had read this story before, and that is because you have. My story got deleted a few days ago for some unknown reason, so I reposting it but changing a few things and making it more detailed. Please still review and give me you opinion, because you guys who have already read this fic will know what happens next for the next two or three chapters, and you can tell me if you want anything changed.**

**That's all folks.**

* * *

Ahhh...

Good morning America. Today's the day, the sun is shining, the tank is clean and my life is about to go down the toilet like Nemo. Man I love that movie. I yawned and walked over to my curtains and swung them open, blinking my eyes repeatedly at the sudden intrusion of light.

I checked my phone and smiled when I saw it was 6.15 am, I have always been a morning person. There was enough time for a nice long shower, and it would annoy my non-morning-person Mother. Ha, two birds with one stone.

Mom needed to get up early for work, so I was doing her a favour anyway.

After I finished my very relaxing shower, I started to get ready for school. There was a plus side, no uniform. I HATE uniform with a passion, it's just too... boring and everyone looks the same. I put on some plain jeans and white t-shirt, just plain and simple, and headed down stairs for breakfast.

As I munched on my fruit loops, I heard the most peculiar sound; the sound of a wolf howling. It sounded so close and loud that it was like it was right outside the house. I glanced around me warily and looked out the front window that was visible from the kitchen. Mom must have already gone to work, because there was no car in the driveway.

Oh no.

Not. Good.

I can see the headlines now: _Young women gets attacked by rabid wolves_. Hmph, at least it would give my Mother a reason to sell all of my stuff in exchange for alcohol. She'd probably even go as far as making a speech at my funeral, breaking into tears in front of everyone. She is quite the actor.

I went upstairs and chucked of my dark brown cardigan and checked my phone again. 8.15. Better head off to school if it starts at 8.45. I swung my bag over my back and headed nervously out the door, half expecting the rabid wolf to jump out at me.

I made it halfway down my street when a thought struck me.

Crap.

I have absolutely NO idea where school is.

I grumbled and sat down cross legged on the concrete path, considering what I should do next and glaring at anyone who looked at me funny. I sat like this for five minutes, wondering what I should do. This is so annoying! Just when I thought the day couldn't get any worse, it started to bucket down with rain. It wasn't light to start off with, no, it just _poured_ down.

"Curse you Mother!" I yelled up to the sky, but was interrupted by booming laughter. I focused back on the road, and a car had parked in front of me.

"Need a lift?" I glared at the boy in the car, and groaned outwardly as I saw who he was. Seth's grin grew bigger as he saw my reaction. But in a happy way, not a sleazy way, maybe he was just a happy boy. Or he's just taking some 'happy' tablets.

"No." I snarled at him. My hair was dripping wet and my clothes were all soggy, it was making me irritable.

This just made him laugh more. "So you're sitting on the sidewalk in the rain, just for fun?" Bloody little steroid takers don't know how to mind their own business.

"Go away."

He rolled his eyes at my stubbornness and gestured into the car. "Just get in; my Mom would kill me if I left you out here. You're going to catch a cold." He informed.

I sighed. "Fine." I stepped around the side of the car and hopped in, shivering at the sudden warmth. "Doesn't smiling all the time hurt your mouth?" I grumbled as he drove forward, still with that stupid smile on his face.

He laughed loudly at this, and I swear the whole car shook. "Nope! I just feel happy most of the time."

He's definitely on something. "Uh-huh." I drawled out, keeping an eye on where were so I wouldn't have to get picked up by Mr. Psycho tomorrow.

"You know, you remind me of someone." Seth looked at me thoughtfully as we reached a big car park and he drove through the entrance.

"Great. Super." I jumped out of the car as quickly as I could when he parked. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem!" He called out as I walked swiftly towards a huge brick building. The Gods must have been against me today, because the rain had decreased in heaviness as soon as we were halfway to the school. My clothes were still soaking wet and I needed to find a bathroom to fix myself up. Good thing I decided to leave for school so early.

I walked through the big double doors and immediately headed to a room where the sign said 'OFFICE'. My shoes squeaked with each step I took because of the amount of water in them.

I smoothed down my cardigan and fixed my hair at the office door, trying to make myself look un-hoboish. The lady at the desk looked up as I entered the room, her eyes widening as she took in my appearance.

"Hi." I smiled stiffly at her obvious disgust.

"Hello." She stared at me and I stared back. She looked away, flustered, as I narrowed my eyes at her. I was not in the mood. "Do you want something?"

"Yes, I'm new."

"Oh." This seemed to put her back into work mode as she opened up a file drawer. "Name?"

I glanced over at what she was doing. "Michelle Robbins." I stated.

"Robbins." She muttered, checking through the letters. "Michelle Robbins." She searched through the letter R files, looking for mine. "Ah, here we are." She pulled out a timetable for me to use.

"Thanks." I said under my breath.

She handed me the sheet of paper and my locker number. "It looks like your first class will be English, in room 14. You still have..." She checked her watch. " ...15 minutes until you need to get to class. That will give you enough time to, er, clean up." She looked pointedly at my wet clothes.

I scowled at her; I don't need to be reminded. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, turn left, and the second door on your right." She used her hands to show me.

"Thanks, bye." I grabbed my timetable and locker number and headed in the direction of the bathroom. I passed several people in the hallway who stared at me oddly.

"It's rude to stare." I said to them through gritted teeth, and used my signature move. The glare. Kapow. If only my eyes could shoot lasers.

Sure enough, the bathroom was where the posh office lady said it was, I was half expecting a dumpster or something like that.

I walked past the huge mirror in the bathroom and gaped at my reflection.

"Oh, now I see what people were looking at. I look like I put my clothes on blindfolded and the rolled down a hill several times." I said to myself, flinching, and walked over to the hand dryer to dry my clothes, combing through my hair with my fingers. This is one of those times where having really long hair SUCKS, this is so painful!

"OW! Ow! Fuck! Ow!" I swore as my bracelet got caught in my hair and yet created another knot. Damn this thing is so stuck! I can't bend my arm at that angle to get it undone!

"Um, are you okay?" A timid voice asked from behind me, I whirled around quickly to see who it was, totally forgetting about my bracelet being stuck to my hair and pulled really hard on it.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-"

The girl quickly rushed over to me. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She apologised and gingerly touched my bracelet. "Here, let me help you." She said while expertly unwinding the hair from the bracelet.

"Thanks." I breathed when my hand was free. I properly looked at the girl; she was short and slender, with blond hair reaching just below her shoulders and her eyes were a brilliant blue. I could immediately tell by the way she stood and showed her facial expressions, that she was a shy and honestly nice person.

"That's okay." She smiled sweetly at me. There was an awkward silence. I looked at the ground nervously; I didn't know how to act around shy people. They were just so... breakable. "What's your name? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Uh, yeah." I scratched the back of my head and smiled hesitantly at her. "I'm Michelle, this is my first day."

"Welcome! I'm Kim." She said enthusiastically and held out her hand to shake.

I shook her hand warmly. "Thanks."

"Um, I have a comb in my bag, do you want me to comb your hair and get all of the knots out?" She asked sincerely, gesturing to her bag on the floor.

"Sure"

"You have really beautiful hair." Kim said admiringly as she combed my hair. I stiffened, waiting for the offensive end to the sentence. But it never came. "Are you alright?"

I smiled a bit at the obvious concern in her voice. "I'm fine, it's just I'm not used to people saying nice things to me. It's usually always sarcastic or a joke." I shrugged my shoulders. "I deserve it I guess, I'm pretty blunt most of the time and I say what I think."

"You seem nice enough to me." Kim defended, gently trying to pull the comb through one of the many knots in my hair. "Besides, it's good to be honest."

I shrugged again; she didn't know me at all. "Whatever."

"There." Kim said proudly looking at my hair through the mirror. "Every single knot is gone."

"You truly are a miracle worker, Master Kim." I turned to smile at her. "I shall worship you until I die." Kim giggled and packed her comb away.

Her hair swished as she turned around and headed out the bathroom door, but she stopped suddenly and turned back around to face me. "I forgot to ask what class you have next!"

I scanned my timetable. "English in... room 14." I looked up at her crestfallen face. "You?"

"I have Math. You won't know anyone in your class though, but you can sit with me and my friends at lunch!" She instantly looked happy again, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Mood swings much.

"Bye." I waved to her as she walked away.

I froze.

Oh.

My.

God.

Did I actually make a friend?

Wow. This is an amazing moment! I took out my phone and took a picture of myself so I could relive the moment later. It's a habit of mine.

I rushed out of the bathroom and found my locker. I quickly put my bag away and grabbed my books for English.

"Room 14. Room 14. Room 14." I muttered to myself while looking at the signs above each room. "Finally." I sighed and opened the door. I was met with twenty other pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Sorry." I said quietly when the teacher glared at me; he was in the middle of calling out the roll.

"And you are?"

"Michelle Robbins." I said lazily, leaning on my left leg. "I'm new."

'I'm new' must have been the magic words, because the teacher took on a delightful expression and smiled at me.

"Well Michelle, take a seat then." He said enthusiastically. I am officially creeped out.

"Oh-kay?" I said hesitantly, seriously wondering about the man's sanity and took a seat near the back of the class. Trying to ignore all of the interested stares and focusing on the teacher. Wow, that is so unlike me.

The rest of English went along pretty smoothly, and when the bell went for lunch time, I found myself actually really hungry, I wasn't hungry at all in class. I headed to the cafeteria actually excited about seeing Kim and meeting some of her friends.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, the cafeteria was HUGE. You could just pick out the groups that people sat in from just looking at them. Goths, Artists, Jocks...

A familiar voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Michelle!" I turned and smiled brightly when I saw Kim rushing towards me.

She grinned at me. "Hi Kim." I looked around. "So which group do you fit into?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Huh?" She asked in confusion.

"Never mind." I shook my hand.

Kim just shook it off and grabbed my hand. "Come! I'll introduce you to my friends!" She proceeded to drag me to some mystery table.

"Ow, Kim! I can walk myself!" I protested, but didn't make too much of a fuss.

Kim just rolled her eyes. "Nonsense." She finally came to a stop at a table full of guys stuffing their faces with food. Funny, I didn't really pick Kim as the type...

Kim cleared her throat and all of the boys looked up. My eyes widened. Clones! "Guys, this is my new friend Michelle."

They all waved with their food still in their mouths.

"Michelle, this is Brady, Collin, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil and Seth." She pointed out each one, and I scowled when it came to Seth.

He grinned at me. "Hello, I'm Seth. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand to shake, but I just slapped it away. Wow, déjà-vu. The other guys just raised their eyebrows at me.

I narrowed my eyes menacingly at him. "Too bad I can't say the same."

Kim looked back and forth at the two of us, taking in my angry facade and his humorous one. "Okaaay. Um Paul is usually here but he's out... um on... holidays." She stuttered, and I could immediately tell that this Paul guy was _not_ on holidays. But I didn't push it.

I turned to Kim. "Uh, sorry Kim." I said, scratching the back of my head. "I just remembered there is somewhere I've got to um... be." I walked away swiftly, not looking back to look at her face. She'd probably have one of those puppy dog expressions. Ugh! Couldn't she be friends with someone else besides those creeps?

For the rest of the day, I ignored Kim. She looked hurt, but I was doing this for her own good, I'd probably say something mean to Seth and she'd get offended. When I got home I sighed disappointedly as I saw my Mom's car wasn't there, not that I was surprised, but I just didn't want to be stuck in the house alone all day.

"Maybe I should go for a walk." I said to myself, changing into some clean clothes and chucking the others in the wash. "Nothing better to do."

I smiled as I strolled along the small path in the forest; it was such a beautiful place. Look at that purple flower! I picked up the rather large flower and put it behind my ear. It must have blown away from the rest of the group; I couldn't see any purple anywhere.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap. Crap. I looked around and realised that I had no idea where I was, I must have headed off the track to get the flower. I didn't even notice. Purple is such a pretty colour.

My heart caught in my throat as I heard another few twigs snap. There was more than one _thing_ out there. I backed away slowly away from the sound.

"Ahhhh!" I squealed when I tripped backwards on a tree root and waited for the ground to claim me, but two warm hands grabbed my arms before I fell. I turned around hesitantly.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed again as I saw it was one of the clones from the cafeteria, Embry I think, staring down at me.

I did the first thing that came to mind; I whirled around and kicked him in the balls.

"Oof." He groaned, doubled over. I sighed in satisfaction and sprinted towards where I thought the track was, and I was right. Thankfully. I kept turning my head around to see if he was following me, but all I could hear was laughter. Lots of laughter, and it sounded like it was coming from more than one person.

I swung open my front door and launched myself onto the nearest couch, breathing heavily.

I am NEVER going for a walk in the forest again. I could have been raped! Tortured! Abused! They could have taken my pretty flower! I touched my head where I put the flower and gasped when I only felt my hair.

"NOOOO!" I cried, falling to my knees. "It was so young! So beautiful! WHYYYY!"

* * *

**WOOOT! Chapter 2 is up people! Paul will be in the next chapter, but I just wanted to build up a few things about Michelle's personality and how she feels about things before Paul comes into the picture.**

**There is quite a lot of Seth in this story, but that is also essential for my overall plan. MWA HA HA.**

**Review please, it will make my day. Seriously. **

**READ THE TOP AUTHORS NOTE!**

**~Eviliam**


	3. Eye to Eye

**YOYOYO. Thank you again to all the reviews, you are pure awesome. Have a cookie. I am serious, the reviews make my day. **

* * *

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Relax.

For the rest of the day I was like this, trying to relax myself and jumping a bit at every noise I heard. When my Mom came in and planted a kiss on the back of my head, I swear I jumped to the moon in fear.

"Chicky?" She asked, placing her hands on my shoulders to steady me. "Is there something wrong?"

I tried to relax and make my voice even. "Nope, nothing's wrong. Just a bit jumpy is all." I lied and faked a yawn. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Bye!" I raced up the staircase, leaving my Mother scratching her head in confusion.

It's not really that bad, I mean it's not like they were following me or anything. I flopped down onto my bed and gazed up at the ceiling. They were probably just going for a walk, like me, and just happened to be right where I was. That's probably it. Nothing creepy about that.

I swear if they took my purple flower, there will be hell to pay.

I tried to sleep, I really did, but the sounds of howling wolves echoed throughout the dark night. It was currently 1 o'clock in the morning, and they would all sound off every ten minutes. Every time I was finally drifting off into sleep, they would all howl their lungs out.

"Shut up!" I mumbled into my pillow when they started up again. I have had enough.

I paced over to the window groggily and lifted up the bottom half. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screeched into the night air, and immediately the howling stopped. "Thank you!" I slammed the window closed and stalked back into bed and waited for sleep to take me.

I am the wolf whisperer, or yeller.

Hellz yeah.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Somehow, I still managed to wake up reasonably early the next morning. I must have an inbuilt alarm clock or something. I tied my hair up in a loose bun and made my way downstairs, hoping to catch my Mom before she went off to work. Sure enough, she was sitting at the dining room table eating her breakfast and reading the newspaper, still half asleep.

I grabbed some weetbix and milk and slid into the chair opposite her.

"'Morning Mom." I said cheerfully.

"Mmm." She mumbled back in reply, deeply engrossed in the latest gossip.

"Did you hear the wolves last night?" I asked, munching on my food.

She groaned. "Oh, yes. They were quite loud, weren't they?" I nodded quickly in reply. "I had to put on my ear muffs to block out the terrible sounds."

Damn, why didn't I think of that? "Do you think we should call the police or animal control or whatever they have here? Do they even have anything here?" I suggested, watching her as her eyes still roamed the pages of the newspaper.

"Of course they do sweetie. I called Sue this morning and she said it happens a lot. You just have to get used to it." Mom growled. "I guess it's what happens when you live right next to the forest, I just didn't expect it to be a problem." She sighed and placed the paper on the table next to her bowl.

"Are you going now?" I asked, shovelling my breakfast in my mouth, enjoying the disgusted look on her face.

"Yes." She started to head out the door, but quickly turned back to face me. "Oh, and Darling, I bought something for you. It's on the lounge room floor, hopefully it makes getting to school quicker." She waved goodbye and closed the door.

Curious, I got up and walked into the lounge room. "Oh. My. God!" I gaped at the brand new long board in front of me. I'll have to thank Mom later, she makes up for bad parenting by giving me awesome gifts. I picked it up and rode it slowly on the wooden floor, it was so smooth!

"Thank you Mom!" I called out, knowing she wouldn't hear me. I ran upstairs and quickly got changed into a green tank top and light blue jean shorts, and did my hair in a ponytail. I was rushing around because I was hoping that there would be enough time for me to just skate around here before school starts.

When I opened the door I was met by a frost biting breeze that knocked the wind out of me. Maybe I should get a jacket. I slammed the door shut before I could turn into a snow man and grabbed my plain black hoodie that was draping over one of the couches. After putting it on, I went back outside and felt _so_ much better than before. My legs were still a bit cold, but I could deal with it.

I skated around from one side of the road to the other for fifteen minutes, before I decided to go to school. Ugh, school. That means I'll have to see the clones again, there's something about them that's just not... right.

I whistled as I skated along, getting a proper look around the small town of La Push. There were no main shopping centres like in Florida where I used to live, everyone seemed really equal. I suppose if I wanted to go to shopping I'd have to go to Seattle or Port Angles or something.

I rolled into the school car park and checked the time on my phone. Ten minutes 'til the bell goes, good I don't have to rush too much. The halls were much fuller than yesterday; it seems that this is the main time that people come into the school.

"Uh, Michelle?" I stopped trying to fit my long board into my locker, and turned around.

"Oh, hey Kim." I smiled at her and turned away to cringe, oops, I forgot about abandoning her yesterday.

"I just wanted to apologise." I whirled around and gaped at her. "I'm sorry for-"

"Wait, hold the phone, why are you apologising!" I asked confusedly.

"I-I didn't know that you didn't seem to like Seth." Kim stuttered, looking at the ground and shuffling from foot to foot. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."

I stopped gawking at her and shook my head so quickly it nearly gave me whiplash. "No, no, no! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that; do they think I'm a nutcase now?"

Kim giggled. "I heard Brady saying something like: Must have forgotten to take her pills." I scowled and shut my locker with a loud bang. Well, he must have taken a little too many of his. "And Embry thinks you might need some sort of anxiety help after you kicked him where the sun don't shine yesterday."

I threw my head back and laughed at that. "Well I'm not sorry about that!" Kim laughed at that too. "Say, don't you have any girls that are friends? Not that I'm judging or anything, I'm just curious."

Kim just shrugged. "Yeah, but they're not in school anymore."

"Oh."

"What do you have now?" Kim asked, leaning over to check my timetable. "Maths, I think you might have Paul in your class!"

I just stared at her.

"Who the hell is Paul?"

Kim smacked her forehead. "Oh, right, sorry. You don't know him, but he's nice." She smiled encouragingly at me, but I didn't miss the 'Sort of' that she muttered under her breath as she walked to her class.

Great.

I slipped into my next class just before the bell went and took the only seat left. The one next to this really buff looking guy who didn't look like a very happy chappy, his face was etched into a permanent frown as he glared at his desk.

Somebody's on their period.

I sat down hesitantly, ready to bolt if he suddenly took out a knife. His glare intensified as he sensed me sitting next to him, and he turned to face me. But then his face suddenly dropped and the lines of his frown faded away as he stared bug-eyed at me. Weird. I slowly turned to face the front of the class, still feeling his stare on me. To say that this was creeping me out would be an understatement.

I tried to pay attention to the teacher talking, but his gaze still hadn't left my face. It was making me feel just an itsy bit uncomfortable.

"Could you stop that, please?" I hissed at him, still keeping my eyes on the teacher. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath and I flickered my eyes towards him. Yep, still in the same position as before. Maybe he's training to be a statue?

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly, keeping my voice quiet.

"Paul." He whispered. Oh-kay, definitely some sort of mental issue, what the hell is a Paul?

"Uh-huh." I tried to smile at him, but it came out as more of a grimace. This guy is wacko.

"My name is Paul." He seemed to have snapped out of the whole 'deer in headlights' thing, but was still gazing at me in awe. Maybe I looked like his favourite celebrity or something? I have always been told I have Jenifer Aniston's eyes.

It's always good to be polite, even if it's to a mental case. "My name's Michelle." I whispered, I didn't want a detention from the teacher on my second day.

"Michelle." He repeated, his eyes finally leaving my face to look up at the ceiling.

"Yep, that's my name." I muttered and turned back to the teacher, completely ignoring this 'Paul' for as long as I could. He seemed to focus back on the teacher, but kept glancing my way every now and then.

I gasped suddenly, resulting with the whole class looking at me in confusion.

"Do you have something to add, Miss Robbins?" The teacher raised her eyebrow at me. I could see Paul looking at me with a worried look on his face. What is that dude's _problem_?

"Uh nope, I'm just uh, hungry." I lied meekly and she just rolled her eyes and continued talking to the class. I sneaked a glance at Paul, who was still looking at me worriedly; I just smiled hesitantly at him.

I had just realised that this was the Paul that Kim was talking about; does she have some sort of sympathy towards psychos? I guess that he did fit in with the clone quota: unnaturally tall, mega buff, short hair. Maybe they were in some kind of cult? Taking steroids and then abducting innocent little girls like Kim, maybe I was next! Whatever they don't scare me; I'm not going to fall for their niceness crap.

The bell FINALLY went, and I tore out of the classroom. I breathed a sigh of relief as I made it into the hallways, but my relief was cut short as I spotted someone following me.

"Leave me alone, you creeper!" I turned and glared at Paul who was glaring down at me too.

"I'm not a creeper." He responded darkly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well prove it by going away!" I snarled at him and stomped away, pushing past all people to make my escape to the cafeteria. But alas, Paul was still following directly behind me. And by direct I mean nearly touching me. "Did you not hear me?" I turned to glare at him, but ended up smashing into his hard chest, for he had not stopped walking.

"Ow!" I rubbed my nose and took a step back. Woah dude, those are some pretty hard abs.

"I am going to sit with my friends; I have to go this way." He explained, probably not even noticing that he had hurt me. Arrogant jerk.

I ignored him and touched the bottom on my nose. "Ow! Dude, you gave me a blood nose!" I growled and held the bridge of my nose.

"Oh." He said. "How did I do that?"

I hissed like a snake at him and stalked towards Kim's table, aware of Paul trailing behind.

I saw her sitting on Jared's lap and laughing about something he said. All of the boys were there except one, but I can't remember his name.

"Kim!" I called out, still holding the bridge of my nose. She turned around and blushed, probably at that she was sitting on Jared's lap.

"Hey, Michelle." She said, and then gasped. "What happened?"

I growled menacingly and jabbed my thumb at Paul, who was standing next to me. "_He_." I started, and saw that the clones were all staring at me and Paul. "Gave me a blood nose!"

"I don't even know what I did!" Paul glared at me, but I could still see that he was looking at me like I was some sort of God. What a weirdo.

Everything was silent for a second. The clones were all looking at one another, then back at Paul and me, as if sending some telepathic message. Realization dawned over Kim's face, and she looked horrified. Seth let out a low whistle.

"Dude, you didn't." He said, grinning. Somehow I get the feeling that this wasn't about my blood nose anymore.

"You know I can't help it." Paul said, exasperated. I just raised my eyebrow at him. You can't help being super buff and giving people blood noses by making them walk into your ripped chest?

"But, dude, you'll hurt her." Seth stood up from the table. "You're both too... alike." Excuse me? I am greatly offended.

"I would never." Paul growled, like literally, growled, sizing Seth up.

"I beg to differ." Seth gestured to my nose, and I frowned at him. Paul started to shake violently. Jeez, anger problems much? Holy crap he's having a seizure!

"Michelle!" Kim squeaked, and jumped out of Jared's arm."Come! I have tissues in my bag!" She dragged me forcefully away and out of the cafeteria.

"What a freak show." I murmured when we made it to Kim's locker.

Kim handed me a tissue. "Here you go." She said and leaned against the locker beside hers.

"So," I started, getting her attention. "You and Jared, eh?" I waggled my eyebrows, enjoying the blush on Kim's face. The bloody tissue over my nose kind of ruined my mystic, but she was an easy blusher.

"Yeah, we've been dating for a few months." She blushed even more at the suggestive looks I was giving her. "Stop it!" She whacked my arm and I laughed. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nah, boys are idiots." I shrugged.

"You need a real man." Kim said in a gruff voice, doing some sort of macho stance.

I laughed, and then added more seriously. "What is up with Paul?"

Kim laughed at that, and I raised my eyebrow. "After I say, 'You need a real man', the first thing that you say afterwards is about Paul!"

"Erm, no, just no." I shook my head and finished wiping my nose again with the tissue. "He's like a total creep! You should have seen the way he was staring at me in Math! It was the strangest thing ever."

"I know how you feel." She muttered and then took the bloody tissues out of my hand and dumped them in the bin. "How about we hang out today? Just me and you? You can come to my house after school and I can show you some of my favourite places in town."

"Okay, sure." I replied smiling, I really didn't deserve someone like Kim. "I'm just going to go to the toilet, could you wait here?"

"Okay!"

I wandered off to the bathroom and washed my hands when I had finished. But when I went to go out the door, another girl was blocking my way.

"Uh, excuse me." I said politely, trying to get around her, but she just kept stepping the way I was going to go. She had peroxide blonde hair and wore skimpy clothing even though it was freezing cold weather. I could hardly make out what eye colour she had because of the amount of eye make-up she had on. "Look, could you move?"

"No." She glared at me. And two other girls appeared behind me. What the hell, when did they get here? "You better stay away from Paul."

"No problems there." I said and tried to step around her, but one of the other girls behind me elbowed me in the back. "Ow! Look, what do you want?"

She ignored me. "Paul is mine, if you want him too, then you better get in line." I just raised my eyebrow. What in the world is she on about? "I, Rachel, am his current girlfriend, next is Molly and then Grace." She pointed to the two girls behind me. "Every girl gets a turn." Grace said, grinning at me.

I finally realized what they were talking about.

"Oh." I breathed. "You mean that he..."

Rachel laughed at me. "He probably just wanted to try out the new girl, you know, since he's already done everyone else."

Even though I disliked Paul, I still felt betrayed. I guess in the end, there is only one thing that men want.

"Don't worry." I glared at Rachel. "I won't go anywhere near him."

Rachel laughed again. "Good." She leaned in to my ear and whispered. "You better stay away, or else you'll be sorry." She grinned at me and sashayed out of the bathroom.

"Ciao!" She called back, and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

**WOWOWOWWWWOOOOOO! **

**Review! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**Has anyone seen the newer episodes of ****GLEE****? I love the Jesus-with-the-Dreads guy!(Joe Hart)  
**

**I love how Puck was like: Dude, you have a twig in your hair.  
Jesus-with-the-Dreads: .  
Puck: No dude, I'm serious. You actually have a twig in your hair.  
Jesus-with-the-Dreads: Oh. Thanks mate.**

**LOLOLOL/**

**Eviliam**


	4. Cookies

**Hello chickens! I am so happy with all of the favourites, alerts and reviews. I am loving the response I am getting for this story! Remember every review makes a difference to me. This will be my last post for a little while, so enjoy it!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

For the rest of the day, I was in a bad mood. It's not like I have never been bullied or threatened before, just it never started on the first day! With my kind of personality you make more enemies than friends.

I practically slept through French. The class just walked all over the teacher and he never ended up giving out work, I took full advantage of that. None of the clones were in my class so I was not being unnecessarily stared at, that was really starting to freak me out.

I was looking forward to getting to know Kim better, there aren't many people left in the world with her kind of personality and attitude. Well, not that I'm aware of anyways.

"Hey! Michelle!" Kim called out when I was putting my books back in my locker for the end of school.

"Kim, hi."

"Hi." She breathed when she made it to my locker. "I was wondering if there was anyone picking you up now to take you home."

I snorted. "Psh. No." I said, rolling my eyes. Kim seemed confused at my response but kept talking excitedly.

"Cool! So you can come home with me then." She clapped her hands. "Did you drive here by yourself?" She said frowning.

"Nope." I started and hauled out my skateboard from inside my locker. "I rode this."

"Oh." She nodded, trying to make it look like she knew all about skateboards. But it's pretty obvious that she doesn't. "Well we can take that in the car then."

"Okay, sure."

Kim's car was small. _Very _small. The roof of the car was quite low, and I could imagine it could be a bit troublesome for Jared to have to ride in here. The car was narrow as well, only fitting two people in the back seats instead of three.

"Today we won't go to my house." Kim said, keeping her eyes on the road. "We're going to go to my friend Emily's house."

"Yay." I said with no excitement and looked out the window. "More friends."

"Emily is normal, I promise." Kim giggled and took a sharp left turn down a dirt track.

"Does she have any association with the clones?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Yes, but-"

"Then she's not normal." I cut Kim off and folded my arms with a huff.

Kim was silent for ten seconds before she spoke again. "Does that mean that I am not normal?" She asked quietly.

I frowned. Great, she's playing the guilty card.

"Yes," I decided with a shrug. "But, you are the nicest not normal person I have ever met." I finished seriously.

Kim just laughed.

"Also," Kim started, driving slowly because of the rough track. "Emily's cousin, Leah, and my other friend Claire will be there. I think you will like them, Leah is a bit blunt like you, and Claire is really nice and caring."

"Like you." I finished for her just as she pulled into a driveway. Kim jumped out of the car and I just focused on not banging my head on the low roof. Seriously, it is a safety hazard.

Kim knocked on the door twice and turned to me. "Can you just wait out here for a few seconds so I can talk to Emily?"

I just nodded and listened to the footsteps that were gradually getting louder as they reached the door. I was a bit nervous to meet these new people; I wasn't exactly one for good first impressions.

The door swung open and a beautiful woman greeted Kim in the doorway. "Kim! Hi, the girls are inside." I assumed this to be Emily because of the authority in her voice, and I was immediately drawn to the harsh scars coming down from her eyebrow to her lip. "Oh, who's this?" Emily raised her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah about that, can I speak to you inside for a minute, Em?" Kim eyed me nervously. What? Am I that embarrassing?

"Sure." Emily said, frowning at me. Not in an angry way, more in a 'who-the-hell-are-you' way. She opened the door wider for Kim to fit through, and then closed it quietly behind her.

I couldn't hear any voices coming from inside, so I assume they are whispering. I take the time to look around the outside of the house. It had a real home-ish feel to it, with all the flower pots and dirty coloured weather boards. There was probably even a white picket fence somewhere too. It felt safe and welcoming.

"NO WAY!" A voice screeched from inside made me nearly jump out of my skin. It sounded like Emily, but it's not like I could tell from the few seconds I had seen her for. I shuffled my weight from foot to foot, trying to pass the time and not give myself cramps.

Maybe Emily found it shocking that I do skateboarding?

I don't know.

God, I'm asking myself questions and then answering them. It's like I am having a conversation with myself. Weird.

"Michelle." I looked up to see Kim standing with an excited looking Emily at the door. "Come inside and meet the other girls." Kim said and grabbed my arm to pull me inside, but Emily snatched it back off her and shook it like a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Emily." She smiled a little too happily at me. Yeah, so much for normal. "I'm Sam's fiancé."

"Okay." I smiled back at her uncertainly. Does she think that I'd steal him from her or something, why would I care who she's getting married to?

"Michelle hasn't met Sam yet." Kim said to Emily, taking my arm back to lead me inside. Dude, I'm not some sort of rag doll.

"Oh, right. Silly me." Emily walked inside and headed straight to the kitchen. I looked around the room, the kitchen and lounge room were all one open space and it looked like it was meant for holding lots of people. My eyes settled on the two girls who were both sitting at the dining table. One was sitting with her legs crossed and her back straight, while the others feet were resting on the table keeping her balanced as she leaned back on her chair.

Interesting.

"Michelle, meet Claire and Leah." Kim pointed to the two girls and the one who was called smiled and waved at me. Leah just nodded her head in my direction; her features on her face seemed etched in a permanent scowl. They were both very pretty in their own ways.

Kim gestured for me to sit at the table and I plopped down next to Leah.

She glared at me. I grinned back. Now this is a personality that I can relate to.

"I saw that top at the mall yesterday," Leah started, nodding at my cream coloured t-shirt. "But then I decided that it looked like shit."

"Leah!" Emily scolded from the kitchen, but I just rolled my eyes.

"And I saw yours back in Florida, but then I thought that even a super model couldn't make it look good." I snapped back, and Claire gasped.

Leah just smirked at me and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Michelle."

"You too."

Emily shook her head in bewilderment, her long black hair swishing as she did so.

"Emily, can we sit back on the couch now?" Claire asked, and I realised they were only sitting at the table for my benefit. How sweet. Wait a second, did she just ask if she could sit somewhere else? It's a house, you don't ask if you can sit down.

"Okay." Emily called out. Claire and Leah jumped up and launched themselves onto one of the leather couches. "Michelle?" I turned around to see Emily holding a large container. "Would you like one of my cookies? I made them this morning."

Holy Mother of Shit, they smell good.

I tried to make myself seem neutral, but the smell of the cookies proved too much and I nodded quickly. Emily let out a small chuckle and handed me the container.

"Take as much as you like." Emily smiled at me and joined Leah and Claire on the couch.

"Mmm." Kim sighed as I opened the container and a waft of cookie smelling air made its way to our noses. "This is Emily's specialty; she makes it for us and the boys all the time."

"Oh, does Emily have children?" I asked, confused. She looks way too young to have more than one son, maybe twins?

"No." Kim frowned at me. "Why would you say that?"

"You said 'us and the boys'." I explained, Kim's eyes grew wide. "Who are the boys?"

"Uh..." Kim started nervously. "Well Jared and his friends come around here a lot. It's like their hang out spot."

I should have known.

"So this Sam is like the guy in charge?" I scrunched up my nose in disgust; there was something weird going on here. Kim was hiding something.

"I guess you could say that." Kim said, looking down and fiddling with the hem of her light blue jacket.

Hmm...

So he's the gang leader.

I decided to let it go, and enjoy the delicious cookies. The other girls had turned on the television and were watching some sort of game show.

"Hey, Michelle." Leah called out, waving her hand above the top of the couch. "Come here and watch this with us, you too Kim. Oh, and bring the cookies."

I was tempted to tell her to get them herself, but I was a guest, and guests aren't rude. Well, most of them aren't.

"Yes, sir." I grumbled, walking around the couch until I was in front of her and dumped the container of cookies into her outstretched hand. She opened the lid, took out a handful of cookies and stuffed them all into her mouth at once, her jaw working overtime to try and crush all of the food. After finally swallowing the cookies in her mouth, her hand went down to take yet another handful, her eyes never leaving the T.V as she did so.

I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the ground as I just stood there gaping at Leah.

Her eyes flickered to me, and she raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked with her mouth still full. "I'm hungry."

I just shook my head in bewilderment and sat down on one of the armchairs. The show was pretty boring; the contestant was a greedy little shit and ended up losing all the money and prizes they had collected.

"So, Michelle." Emily said, switching off the T.V. "Do you like to be called Michelle or something else?"

"Michelle or Shelly is fine." I answered, shrugging my shoulders. Maybe it was about time to actually get some friends.

"I like Shelly better." Emily said smiling warmly at me, as did Claire and Kim. Leah just yawned and stretched her long arms out.

"So what do you think about Paul?" Claire asked innocently, and all of our heads whipped in her direction.

"Uh..." I started. How do I put this nicely? He's an arrogant little shithead who gives me the creeps and gave me a blood nose. "He's... okay?" I half asked, half answered.

Leah scoffed, obviously seeing through my lie.

"He gave me a blood nose." I supplied, and Claire gasped.

"He didn't hit you, did he?" Claire asked quietly, her eyes looking worried. Emily looked murderous, her teeth clenched together in anger. Someone's on their period.

"No, he didn't hit me." I replied and Claire and Emily visibly relaxed, Kim looked intrigued, she didn't know how I got hurt either. I wasn't going to say that I walked into his chest, that would just be way too embarrassing. "Why did you ask what I thought of Paul?"

Emily, Claire, Leah and Kim all shared a look, and I watched them suspiciously.

"Uh, well..."

"Because truthfully, I really dislike him." I admitted and Leah raised her eyebrows in fake surprise, she could just tell by the way I said his name that I didn't like him. I poked my tongue out at her.

"He's not too bad." Kim smiled sympathetically at me and grabbed for a cookie, nibbling it at the edges.

"Yeah," Leah said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Once you get past the arrogance-"

"Rudeness." Emily butted in.

"Short temper." Claire piped up and giggled.

"Freakishly long toe-nails." Leah shuddered and closed her eyes. I laughed at her obvious discomfort. "Seriously, they are the most disgusting thing on planet earth. Excluding the leeches, of course."

Emily shot Leah a glare and her eyes widened. Her eyes swung towards me and they all waited for my reaction.

Like, what is with these people.

"Yeah, I hate leeches too." I shrugged, shuffling under the weight of their eyes. "They're all gooey and they suck blood, I don't like anything that sucks blood."

"Good." Leah said, and let out a short laugh.

Uh-huh, great. What is that supposed to mean?

"Do they take steroids?" I blurted out before I could stop myself, like these guys are going to tell me the truth. Who tells some stranger that their fiancé/boyfriend/I have no idea (Leah and Claire) takes drugs?

"Who?" Leah frowned. Yeah that's right, you play dumb. I'm sure the motherfucking police will believe you too.

"The clones."

Leah just let out a short laugh.

Bitch, it's not funny, drugs are bad. Emily rolled her eyes at Kim and Claire.

"No. No way." She answered, raking her hands through her short hair. "It's probably just the Quileute genes, they're all pretty tall." Sure, whatever you say.

"Another question." I smiled sweetly and reached in for another cookie. Damn, they are good. "Are you two related?" I pointed Emily and Leah.

"Yeah." They said at the same time.

"Leah is my cousin." Emily smiled at Leah, who just stared back at her. There was an awkward silence that was filled with the sound of me munching my cookie. I looked back from Leah to Emily, I was obviously missing something. Emily broke the gaze and stared down at her hands as Leah smirked triumphantly.

Okay.

Claire cleared her throat awkwardly and offered to get everyone some water. No one answered so she just drummed her hands on her leg nervously.

"Soo..." I started and huffed when no one turned to face me. "I should be going home soon; my Mom will be worried if I get back too late." Not a chance. "Uh, Kim? Could you drive me back, please?"

"Huh?" She shook her head and looked at me. I just stared expectantly back at her. "Oh, right. Bye guys."

"Oh, bye Shelly!" Emily jumped up from the couch and pulled me into a hug. I patted her back awkwardly and pushed her away lightly. "It was so nice to meet you."

"Yeah." I scratched the back of my head and started to back away to the door. "Adios, Claire and Leah." I waved at them and they waved back half-heartedly. This is fun.

Just as Kim was about to drive away, I got an idea. I should so ask Emily for the recipe of those cookies! I could have a whole batch to myself... yum. My Mom hates baking.

"Kimmy?" I said and then cringed at the nickname I gave her. Ew, it sounds so... girly. "I just need to go inside and get something from Emily; can you just wait here for a sec?"

"Sure."

I raced back to the house and pulled open the door.

"Hey, Emily I was just wondering... if... I... could..." My eyes widened and my words caught in the back of my throat. I had rounded the corner and just interrupted Emily making out with some half naked guy. Very awkward. "Er, I'll just... go then." I whispered hastily and turned around to go, but the dude must have heard me.

Cue another awkward moment.

"Wait." He pulled himself reluctantly off Emily and faced me. I turned around slowly and groaned inwardly. Oh, great. Another clone. Is this some kind of cult, or something? 'Cause if it is, that means that this guy must be the gang leader! Oh my god I'm gonna die.

"Yes?" I replied meekly.

"You must be Michelle." He said, his chest rumbling with his deep voice. This. Is. So. Weird. "I'm Sam." Ohh... Emily's fiancé... that would explain some things. Like that she was making out with him... yeah...

"Hi."

All three of us were silent, and I scratched the back of my neck to hide my annoyance.

"Did you need anything, Shelly?" Emily asked embarrassment clear in her voice at being caught in an intimate moment. Wait, where's Claire and Leah?

"Huh? Yeah I was just wondering if you could make a copy of that cookie recipe for me. They were really good!" I smiled at her and she beamed back.

"Of course!" She walked over to the kitchen and took out a piece of paper from one of the drawers. "You can borrow this for a while; I have cooked them so much I don't really need it anymore."

"Cool-"

"YO, Emily! Can we have some food? I'm STARVING!" I whirled around 'meeped' at the group of shirtless boys who had just trampled through the front door.

"Embry! Don't order her around like that!" Sam growled and I snickered at him. Ha, I'd hate to get growled at by the gang leader.

Embry pouted but kept walking into the room. I managed to spot Claire's long black hair at the back of the boys, how I did that, I have no idea. They were all freaking huge and she wasn't really that tall. Anywho.

"Michelle?" Oh, crap. That was Paul's voice. "What are you doing here?" He had stepped forward and his face was a mix of wonder and confusion. What a weirdo.

"None of your business." I said flatly and took the recipe off Emily. I tried to keep my eyes on the ground, or Paul's face, but I couldn't help but stare at his impressive muscles. Holy crap I didn't even know that it was possible to get an eight pack! I tore my eyes off his abs before he could notice I was ogling.

Too late.

"I practically live here," Paul said, smirking at me and flexing his arm muscles. What a stuck up jerk. "So it is my business, so tell me."

Pfft. He is so deluded. I just glared at him and pushed past everyone to get out the door, winking when I came to Embry, and smiling in goodbye when I made it to Claire and Leah. They seemed reasonably nice, well sort of, a bit weird but everyone is weird here so I better get used to it.

"Wait! Don't go!" Paul called out in anguish. What a bipolar freak, I wasn't going to commit suicide, stop making such a huge fuss.

I practically sprinted to Kim's car and jumped in.

"Go, go, go!" I yelled in panic, looking out my window to see that Paul was making his way to the car with a hurt expression on his face. Kim raised her eyebrow at me, but drove out of the driveway quickly.

I need some coffee.

* * *

**REVIEW PEOPLE! **

**It would make my day if you did more than 5 reviews! Please! Pretty Please! This chapter was more of just a filler, not really that important.**

**EvilIAm**


	5. Stop and Stare

**Authors note is down the bottom **

**Just one thing, is there any ****BOYS**** reading this fanfic? If so (which I highly doubt) could you write a review saying what you think so far? Because I am a girl, I obviously don't really know how guys think, so if you could give me a few pointers that would be great.**

**I love you reviewers!**

"Thanks, Kimmy!" I said, jumping out of the car when she parked beside my house. I turned around and grinned at her, holding the door with my left hand. "See you later."

"Bye." She smiled back at me and I closed the car door, I waved as she drove away.

Phew. It's good to be home.

I yawned and stretched my arms out, man I could do with some sleep, it seems the nap in French wasn't quite enough. I wiped my eyes and trudged up the concrete stairs to the door. Why the hell would the put stairs here? The ground is completely flat. Maybe they just made the house higher off the ground. Meh, whatever.

I turned the doorknob, and frowned. It was locked. I knocked and banged on the door a few times, but here was still no response from inside. Mum was supposed to be home, it was a Wednesday, and she came home early on Wednesdays.

Crap. I didn't bring my key because work would finish early.

Double crap.

I'm cold, I'm tired, I just went through an awkward visit with Kim's friends, and I'm locked out. That's just bloody great.

I groaned out loud and lifted my head to the sky.

"What do you want from me?" I cried to the heavy grey clouds.

I walked around the side of the house in search of an open window, but as I went past the kitchen I caught sight of a note on the dining table. I pressed my face against the window and tried to tilt it so I could see what it said.

_Hey Honey!_

_I am taking a short visit to one my friends in Florida who just had a baby, I will be away for a few days. I know how much you like having the house to yourself, so now you are in luck. Just make sure you go to school, sweetie, I will see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Mom._

I banged my head against the window. How am I supposed to have the house to myself if I can't even get _in_ the house? Life is so unfair. Maybe I should try and break in. Nah, Sue probably put in a security system, that would be fun to explain to the police that this was actually my house that I had smashed the window. Ha, fun.

Suddenly, a howl of a wolf echoed throughout the forest behind me. I froze in horror. Could this day get any worse? I ripped out my mobile from my bag and dialled Kim's number, which she had given me in the car ride back.

I silently prayed she had made it back to her house, and wasn't in the car still, because knowing that she'd never risk answering it. I kept glancing back towards the woods as I waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Kimmy." I breathed in relief. "I am so glad to hear your voice."

"Shelly? Is there something wrong?" I smiled at the worry in her voice.

"Hey, this may be a bit sudden." I chewed my lip nervously. "But could I come stay at your place for a few days? My idiot of a Mother locked me out and decided to go on a holiday for a few days."

"Umm... I'd love for you to come over... but umm..."

"Hey, no. Don't feel any pressure in having me over, it's cool."

"No, it's not that. It's just I'm sleeping over at someone else's for three nights, if it were any other week, it would be fine. But you could come too!"

Aha, no. But it's not like I have any other places to stay. I hate you, Mom.

"Okay then, who is it?"

"Emily's."

HELL TO THE NO.

I'd rather sleep in a cardboard box.

"Nuh-uh, Kim. No way. No way in hell." I shook my head thoroughly, even though she wouldn't see it anyway. Another loud howl rippled through the trees and I widened my eyes in shock. "OKAY, okay I'll come! But the only reason is because I don't want to get eaten alive by rabid wolves."

I scowled when I heard Kim's high pitched laugh through the phone.

"I doubt that very much, but I'll come and get you anyways. Try not to die while you are waiting for me."

"HEY-" I started, but stopped short when I heard the sound of beeping on the other end. "You'll pay for hanging up on me." I mumbled into my phone, and then pocketed it. I turned to face the forest and watched every twitch of grass and flying of leaves, if I see a flash of a moving animal, I'm smashing this window and commando rolling inside.

A twig snapped, and I stiffened. I jumped when I heard the growling of an engine and nearly fainted from relief when I recognised Kim's car. I sprinted towards it and wretched the door open, sticking my tongue out at Kim's amused face.

"Thanks," I muttered as I did up my seatbelt. "But don't expect me to be polite when we get there, I don't want them to think that I like them."

Kim just shook her head, still amused.

"I don't expect you to, besides, your facial expressions before showed that you thought that everyone was weird. And I understand completely." Kim said, and I noticed the double meaning that was evident in her voice. I wonder...

"Hey, can I borrow some clothes or something while I'm there?" I asked, turning my body in her direction.

"Of course, this is going to be so much fun!" Kim grinned and I just stared at her blankly.

"Yeah. Fun."

"Come on, lighten up."

I glared at her, and then grinned slyly. "Is Jared going to be there?"

"Y-Yes. Why?" Kim blushed at the suggestion in my voice, keeping her eyes on the road. I recognised the dirt path as we drove along it.

"So, where are you sleeping tonight?"

"Michelle!"

"What? It's an innocent question, not my fault you have a dirty mind."

Kim's face was scarlet and she was having a hard time concentrating on the road. Man I am having fun.

"Jared isn't staying the night." Kim muttered, embarrassed.

"Like that's going to stop him from sneaking into your room at night." I grinned, and she spluttered, revealing the fact that this happened often. Her blush was so deep, her scalp was turning pink. "Okay, I'll shut up now."

"You do that." Kim muttered and leaned into the steering wheel to try and hide her face from me. "We're nearly there." She stated and I saw the familiar pretty house in the distance.

"Yay." I said sarcastically, and mentally prepared myself for what could happen over these next few days. Maybe Emily will make some more of her cookies! Score!

"Be positive, maybe you will even end up liking them." Kim pulled up in the driveway and gave me a small smile before she stepped out of the car.

"Whatever you say." I shrugged and started to get out of the car. "OW!" I cried as I bumped my head on the low roof. "Why did you get such a stupid car?" I rubbed the back of my head lightly.

Kim smiled apologetically. "It was cheap."

"No kidding." I mumbled, and followed Kim towards Emily's house. Kim knocked twice and then opened the door, I could hear a lot of voices coming from inside. Just great.

"Welcome back!" Emily grinned at me and gave me a quick hug before I could even get inside the door.

"Yaay." I said in a bored tone and pulled myself out of Emily's grasp.

"Just make yourself at home, again." Emily gestured into the house and I walked in nervously. Wait no, I don't get nervous. Cautiously, I was being cautious. Yeah. A few of the clones –I can't remember their names- looked up as I walked in, but just continued stuffing their mouth with food or watching the television.

Seriously, these people eat like animals.

Claire waved at me from where she was sitting taking to some guy, do these people ever wear shirts? Not that I'm complaining or anything.

I plopped down on the couch that was vacant and stared at the T.V, I wasn't really watching it. Another body dropped down onto the couch with me, and I turned to see who it was. Urgh. Paul. I kept my face blank and faced back towards the television.

I can feel his body temperature from here, and I was _very_ aware that he was not wearing a shirt. The close proximity was starting to make my hands go a bit claggy and my face to heat up a bit. It did not help that he was staring very intently at my face.

I twitched in annoyance.

Ten minutes later he was facing the T.V but fifty per cent of the time he was staring at me, it was starting to make me feel self conscious. And I never feel self conscious.

"Could you stop that, please?" I hissed at him through my teeth, still staring at the T.V.

"Stop what?" He asked, and I could feel the vibrations of his deep voice through the couch.

"Staring at me." I replied. Do not think about his six pack. Do not think about his six pack.

"I wasn't staring at you." He said, and I turned to him. Holy, he is way closer than I thought he was. Personal space bubble dude, didn't they teach you that in pre-school?

"Yes, you were." I frowned at him and stared up into his dark brown eyes, trying to look confident. And I mean I had to look up, he is like, freaking huge.

"No, I wasn't."

"I saw you."

"How did you know if I was staring at you?" He smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Unless you were staring at me?"

"I was not." I retorted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then how would you know?"

"I saw you doing it out of the corner of my eye."

"So you were staring at me staring at you out of the corner of your eye?" He grinned triumphantly at me, I just scowled back. He is trying to confuse me. Nuh-uh bitch, I don't roll that way.

"Is that even possible?" I scrunched up my nose at him. "Hey, you just admitted that you _were_ staring at me!" I raised my voice a bit and realised that Seth and Embry were laughing at our exchange, everyone else had disappeared and those two were left eating all the food.

"But how would you know that if you weren't staring at me?"

"What?" I tilted my head, totally confused with where this conversation was going.

"What?"

"Urgh! You're so annoying!" I got up from the couch and stormed off... somewhere... it doesn't really work to storm off if you have no idea where you are going. So I just decided to just walk down a hallway. I could hear Leah arguing with someone behind a bend in the wall. I stopped a little way down to listen to them, just in case this wasn't a part of the house I was allowed to be in. I am not eavesdropping. Nope, not at all.

"Jake, I'm sick of it. I am not coming back down to the filthy leaches house just so you can play peek-a-boo and read Shakespeare with a demon child."

"Come on Leah, you only went once." 'Jake' pleaded. I leaned into the wall and listened on; this must be some kind of code conversation. "And she likes you; she wants to see you again."

"Does it look like I care if she likes me or not? She's a demon spawn, I would rather it if she _didn't _like me." Leah's voice was laced with venom as she spat out the words. "The house stinks and I can't take the lovey-dovey looks between Leech A and Leech B, it's so disgusting I could hurl."

"Leah, come on."

"Jacob, you practically worship the ground she walks on. Oh wait, you carry her everywhere anyways."

"Leah-"

"She like, owns you and she's only a year old. You seriously need to get a life."

This is officially the strangest conversation I have ever overheard. I am so leaving now. I tip-toed away from Leah and this Jake or Jacob guy and headed back into the lounge room, thankfully Paul had disappeared.

"Seth?" I walked up to the tanned kid sitting on the counter in the kitchen and eyed the food he was _still_ eating. "What's the time?"

"Uh, vears a cwock over dere." He answered with food in his mouth, pointing in the direction of the loungeroom. I cringed when he spat out a piece of something that looked like bacon onto my jeans. Gross.

"Er, thanks." I flicked the piece of food and checked the clock. 5.45 pm. Great. That means I have to have dinner here with the girls plus all of the weird clones. Why do they hang out here again? I can guess why Seth does, there looks to be an unlimited amount of food here. The main question is, how is he not obese yet? Seth seemed pretty nice, besides the time where he was at my front door with a paedophile smile. That scared the shit out of me.

I wandered over to Seth and sat on the counter chair next to him.

"How can you eat so much?" I leaned my elbow onto the bench and let my hair fall to one side of my face.

"I'm hungry." Seth said in between mouthfuls. Yeah, I'll say.

"But you've been sitting there, stuffing your mouth with food for the last half hour. How are you not mega fat yet?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

Seth just shrugged.

"I burn it off by exercising."

"Playing video games? I'm pretty sure that's not exercise."

"I've got to work these finger muscles, you know?" Seth joked, flexing his hand. I smiled at him and reached over to grab some of his food.

"Cheese sticks? Seriously?" I waved the cheese stick in his face, and he titled his head away from me.

"What? I like cheese."

"So, how's life?" Said a voice right next to my ear, I muffled a scream whipped my head around. "Oww... you just hit me in the face with your hair. Wait! Don't kick me again!"

"Do not sneak up on people like that!" I glared at Embry who had jumped out of his seat."Haven't you learned from last time?"

"It's a habit. Can I have some food, Seth?" Without waiting for an answer, Embry grabbed a handful of cheese sticks, carrot sticks, cucumber sticks and bacon (what a weird combo) and shovelled them all into his mouth.

"Leaving now." I muttered and held in my gag reflex. Where was Kim? And Claire? And Emily? I wondered whilst I snuck away from the food eating competition, I'm pretty sure that Emily wouldn't like them eating all of her food. And I've noticed that if there is something that Emily doesn't like, Sam doesn't like it either, and I would _not_ want to get on that guy's bad side. Dude's probably freaking ninja scary when he's mad.

Okay then, if they are all going to run away and leave me to talk to people I've only met twice; I will leave _them_ and go for a walk. It should be safe around here, I mean come on! How many times do the clones go in the forest? Uh wait, there are wolves in there... yeah I've changed my mind...

I'll go for a walk down the beach instead! I mean like, what could possibly go wrong?

Ah, crap. I just jinxed myself.

**Review all of you lovely reviewers! I love you all! I actually laughed writing this chapter, so I hope you did too.**

**EvilIAm**


	6. Stained Glass

**OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! BUT, THANK YOU EVERYONE! Thanks to all the alerts and favourites, and a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. Each review makes me smile and I really appreciate it. I even laughed reading the reviews at how people laughed at the last chapter, I'm glad my sense of humour is getting to you. **

**HUGE thank you to ****Ethan****, your awesome tips helped me in the process of writing this story. **

**I do not own Twilight, if I did, Michelle would be an actual character. **

* * *

You know, I never really used to believe in magic or karma. But after tonight's _incident_, I think I might have changed my mind. I mean, come on! I must have robbed a bank or murdered a president in a past life or something with the kind of luck I've been having lately.

I cursed as I cradled my injured hand against my stomach, following the path back from the beach. I am going to look like a fucking gunman when I get back to their house, I hope Sam doesn't mistake me for an axe murderer and go all ninja on my ass. Emily! Protect me!

In case you have been wondering how I got myself in this absolute SHIT, here's what went down.

_Flashback_

I walked outside the house and saw that there was a small path leading in the opposite direction of the driveway. Well if the driveway goes into town, this one should lead to the beach. Hopefully. The sky is starting to dim so maybe I could watch the sunset from the sand, that would be cool.

Part of the path up ahead looks like it goes into the some of the forest, but all of the leaves and twigs were chopped away. I'm guessing the clones come down here a lot then, I hope it's a nice beach.

It's taken me around fifteen minutes to make it there, and the sunset didn't disappoint. I remember when I was around six years old and we lived in Australia; my Mother seemed to like me a lot more back then and took me to the beach for the sunset every Saturday. Probably because the only bad word I knew was 'Poo Face', and I didn't swear at her when she abandoned me. How things have changed.

I plopped down onto a flat rock near the water and had a look around at the beach. There was no sand, just large rocks and pebbles everywhere. The waves were good, and would be awesome to surf on, if I could actually swim a stroke. I fail at swimming epically; I nearly drowned at swimming sports in primary school and had to get rescued by the lifeguard there.

The funniest part was when he had to jump in with his shoes on, that's what you get for not being prepared. Bitch.

I gazed at the horizon until the sun has disappeared below it, and soon enough the lighting began to dim. Yeah, this is my cue to leave. I got up and started to walk back up to the path that I followed before, but everything suddenly went black.

"Shit." I mumbled, the clouds had moved in and completely blocked all light. I stumbled forward and tried to keep my balance as I made my way over to where I thought the path was. Oh my god, where am I? I blinked repeatedly, trying to get used to the lighting and noticed a little too late that there was a large rock right at my feet.

"Eeek!" I cried as I fell forward, instinctively I put out my hands to stop my fall. "OW, SHIT FUCKING SHITTY ICECREAM ROCK! FUCK!" I cried and held my left hand up against my chest. I could feel the blood flowing out of it and splashing onto the ground.

Crap, I must have fallen onto some glass or something.

I hissed at the ground and slowly made my way up the beach; well at least I think I'm going up the beach. It would help if I could actually see.

Then, as suddenly as it went, the beach lit up again with light. Only this time it was from the moon. I looked down and cringed when I saw that my once white t-shirt was now dripping red. Man, I look like I've been shot or something.

Now, let's have a look at the source of this mess. I slowly turned my hand over to inspect the damage the glass had done, and I nearly threw up.

It looked like something out of a freaking horror movie, there was an open gash that went from one side of my hand to the other and it was all fleshy and gooey. I bet this would give Kim such a fright she'd crap a unicorn. Now _that_ would brighten up my day.

_End Flashback_

So there's how I made it here to tripping through the bush and heading towards the nice bright lights of Emily's house. Now how should I explain to them why I look like l had a bath in some blood, I had no idea a hand could bleed so much. Shit, what if I run out of blood? Is that possible? Oh mah gawd, I'm gonna die.

I could hear the sounds of voices and inwardly groaned when I realised how many people were at Emily's house now. This is going to be really awkward.

I wandered into the outdoor lights and slowly made my way up the front stairs, cringing once again at the sight of my blood-soaked t-shirt.

"No, no, I left it in the car. Jared, it's fine, I can go by myself." I heard Kim's voice echo from inside. You know... I could have some fun with this shit. I touched my face with my blood stained hands and sneaked up to the door, grinning mischievously.

The door opened and I jumped forward.

"RAAARRR!" I yelled, lifting up my injured hand and making a scary face at poor Kim who had just opened the door.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" She let out a blood curling scream and collapsed on the floor.

Oops.

Not. Good.

I just stared at her fallen form for a few seconds, but it wasn't long until I could hear footsteps bounding towards where I was.

"KIM! Kim are you alright? Ki- WOAH!" Jared came to a halt and stared at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked innocently. "Something on my face?" I touched my face with my bloody hand, making lines of blood. Jared just kept on staring. Like, are you just going to stand there or are you going to ask if I'm okay? Tch, rude.

"OMIGOD, MICHELLE!" Emily screeched when she saw me, then a shit load of other people rounded the corner gaping and staring at me. "I'll get you some towels!" She raced back around the corner and probably into the kitchen.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Paul asked, his hands starting to shake. Crap, he's having another epileptic fit.

"I got attacked by a bear." I shrugged. What? Nothing wrong with bending the truth a bit.

"WHAT!" Paul bellowed and I cringed at the volume.

"Dude, chill. I'm fine. But I think Kim fainted or something..." I turned and pointed to the body on the floor.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CHILL!"

"Paul, calm down and get outside." Sam stepped in and placed a hand on Paul's shoulder. "Michelle, what really happened?"

"Uhhhhh..."

"Well?"

"MICHELLE!" Emily came charging through and pushed some towels in my face. "Quick let's get you cleaned up." She led me away from the group and up the stairs, much to the displeasure of Paul. Suck it up, idiot.

* * *

"OW!" I hissed and pulled my hand away. "What is that stuff? Isn't medicine supposed to make you feel better?"

"No pain, no gain." Emily smiled sympathetically at me and continued to clean the wound on my hand.

"Psh. Yeah, like I totally gained something from falling onto some glass and destroying my hand, good one." I snarled at her and then winced; I should really work on my people skills. "Uh, sorry about that-"

"No, no, it's fine." She interjected, waving her hand in the air. "I was asking for it."

Cue awkward silence.

"So..." I started, "When's the wedding?"

"3 months," Emily said not skipping a beat and dipped the cloth into the blood stained water/medicine/some sort of poison that hurts like a mother.

"Have you got a dress yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm thinking of going next week or the week after."

"Do you know what you're looking for?" I winced as a stabbing pain went through my hand. Owww...

"I want to keep my mind open, you know?" She replied, smiling softly at me. "I don't want to have my mind focused on the perfect dress, and miss out on what could be even better."

I shrugged, she had a point.

"All done!" Emily proclaimed and grinned proudly, it was probably her first doctor experience unless she played operation as a kid. I love that game. "Now, we should get you some new clothes. And you probably want a shower don't you?"

"...No shit."

Because I am totally not covered in my own blood.

"You will be sleeping in the spare room with Kim and Claire, Leah isn't staying the night, which is the room next to the bathroom and-"

"Wait," I held up my non injured hand. "Isn't this the bathroom?"

"Well...yes, but its Sam's and my bathroom." Emily raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't you remember coming through my bedroom first? You made some sort of comment about the carpet being really squishy."

"Huh." I remember something about that...

"I'll get your bed ready so you can go straight to sleep." She pulled me to my feet and led me down the hallway to another room. "Here's the bathroom, there is shampoo and conditioner on the shelves in shower."

"Thanks..."

"I hope you feel better soon." She smiled and made her way back into her room. Wow, she's like the Mother I never had, I wonder if she treats everyone else like this.

When I finished my shower, there was a neat pile of clothes for me to choose from as well as a pair of pajamas and a bandage for my hand. God, this is so weird. I got changed into the plain pajamas, which were a bit too big, wrapped my hand in the bandage and carried the pile of clothes to the next room. When I opened the door, Emily was in there straightening out some mattresses on the floor.

"Uh, thanks for the clothes." I started, standing awkwardly at the door and trying to keep my eyes open. The shower had made me really drowsy.

"No problem! Most of them are mine, but a few are Leah's. You and I are probably around the same size, but Leah is a bit taller. I'll let you get some sleep." Emily patted my head as she walked past and closed the door behind her. I just stood there for a minute and then dumped the clothes on the end of one of the mattresses.

Now, the main problem is how the hell I am going to get to sleep in a strange house with strange people. But as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

I groaned and rolled over, what the hell is the time? I groggily sat up and reached down into my pocket for my phone, my heart dropping when I found them empty.

So reacted like any other seventeen year old who couldn't find their expensive phone.

"Shit, shit, shit." I muttered to myself and leapt out of bed, or mattress, the events of yesterday rushing back to my head. SHIT, where did I put my phone? I looked to the small amount of light coming from the window and saw that the sun was beginning to rise, must be around 4.30 to 5.00 am.

"Damn it!" I hissed and kicked my foot into the mattress. I must have left my phone in the bathroom. I swear if I find out that someone has stolen it, I will personally soak all of their clothes in red dye whilst laughing like a maniac.

I walked softly into the bathroom and nearly broke down sobbing when I saw that someone had cleaned up my clothes from the floor. Oh my god, what if my clothes are being washed? NOOOOOOOO I LOVED THAT PHONE!

I guess I should get dressed now. I don't want to go to school; I have no energy to live now that my phone is gone. My precious Porsche Cell Phone, $1200 bucks of MY MONEY! Why is life so unfair? I sloppily put on a tight long sleeve shirt and some ripped jeans, probably Emily's, and walked softly down the stairs.

Wait a second...

How long am I going to have to wait until somebody else is up or it's time to get to school? Great... just great...

I combed through my hair with my hands and tied it into a messy bun with a hair tie that I had around my wrist. Messy seems to be in style at the moment, I have no idea why though, it turns your hair into a knotty piece of shit and is absolute hell to try and comb through.

Just sitting at the kitchen table was starting to get pretty boring; my foot was starting to get sore from the continuous tapping.

I was just about to scream in frustration -or to wake up someone so I could talk to them- when the front door swung open. I nearly fell out of my chair in surprise.

But alas, this was a bad day, and on bad days nothing goes your way.

"Michelle!"

"Hi Paul." I said unenthusiastically to said man smiling at me gleefully.

"How's your hand?" He walked over and sat next to me hesitantly. "Why are you up so early?"

I am not in the mood for twenty questions.

"Better," I answered honestly, slightly leaning away from him. "And I'm an early riser, for some reason I never sleep for very long."

"I'm not usually up so early, but I couldn't sleep last night." Paul said, staring at me intently. I nodded and starting playing with my nails, thank the lord he had the decency to put on a shirt. We sat there awkwardly for a while, well for me it was awkward but he seemed pretty pleased with himself for some reason. "How are you liking La Push?"

"Not much really." I replied and Paul's face immediately turned into a deep frown. I back-pedalled quickly, sensing some sort of outburst of rage. "I-I mean, it's alright I guess, just a bit too cold for my liking."

Paul seemed satisfied by my answer visibly relaxed. I turned my head away from him to hide an eye roll, dude's like a time bomb. One moment happy, then suddenly BOOM! You're dead. And I don't really want him to get to the angry stage of killing people any time soon.

"Yeah the weather here can be a bit of a letdown, but it is perfect for some... people." His body shuddered, but out of fear or anger I am unsure of, I think he's prone to epileptic fits so maybe that's it.

"Alrighty," I said suddenly, rising from my seat. Paul stared up at me –that's right, suckers, look who's tall now- confusedly. "As fun as this has been, I have to, uh... sort out my clothes! Yes, sorting out my clothes. Fun!" I mentally smashed my head into a brick wall for such a stupid excuse, but Paul seems to be lacking in the brains department and just waved goodbye to me.

"Oh, wait." Paul called out and I inwardly groaned, what does he want now? "Is this yours?" He held out his hand and- Oh my god. Eeeeeek! My phone! "I found it in the bathroom."

"Yes," I replied calmly. But inside I was throwing a party and kissing the ground. "Thank you." I smiled at him and snatched it from his hands. "But who the hell takes something from someone's bathroom that doesn't belong to them?"

"...Yeah good point, what was I thinking?"

* * *

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVI EWREVIEW**

**EvilIAm**


	7. Swerve

**I would really appreciate it if you reviewed more, however many hundred people viewed my story this month, and only four reviews. Even if it's bad, please review, it's the only way I can make it better. **

**PLOT PEOPLE! WE HAVE MOVED ONTO AN ACTUAL PLOT!**

* * *

Day two in the Uley household, and so far I haven't experienced any form of violence or sexual harassment. Bonus. The weather has been shit, raining at least once a day, and I haven't been able to have some time to myself. I am one of those people who like to be by myself about sixty per cent of the time, I find lots of people annoying so I like to rant about it to myself. I know, I know.

I have no life.

School once again was pretty uneventful. I steered clear from Rachel, as the death glare that she gave to me at the start of school when I walked in with Camp Steroids looked pretty hostile. I must admit, she has a pretty good glare, not as good as me of course. Paul kept staring at me like I was the center of the universe, one day I'm going to ask him what the hell his problem is.

Also, I noticed that there is always a few of the group missing whenever we are at school or at Emily's, and whoever are gone always come back with no shirt or no shoes. I really don't want to know what they are doing...

I just have the need to be away from these people, away from Kim –although she is extremely nice, away from Emily, away from Seth, and FAR away from Paul.

So as I drove with Kim back to Emily's, I decided to ask for some space. Even though it's only been two days.

"Hey, Kim?" I turned to said girl who was concentrating very hard on the road, as always. "Can you drop me off in town for a while? I need to, uh, get some new clothes."

"Your wallet is in your locked house." Kim deadpanned. Okay, so she is not completely stupid.

"Whatever, so can I just go into town for a while? You know, see the sights and what-not? You can't keep me at that house forever." I stared at her, trying to convince her with my mind.

"Well... I don't know, Paul might not want you to-"

"WHAT IS IT WITH THIS GUY!? DO I NEED A PERMISSION SLIP FROM HIM TO DO WHAT I WANT!?" I yelled and slammed my fist into the dash board. I better not do that again, shit freaking hurts.

"Okay, chill out-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CHILL! I REFUSE TO BE CONTROLLED BY SOME MOODY TEENAGER WHO TAKES SOME SORT OF DRUGS!"

"Alright-"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CAR IF HE WANTS ME TO DO SOMETHING? Huh? Huh? NO."

"OKAY!" Kim screamed and I immediately stopped my rant. "Okay, I will take you to the town center. Just meet call me when you want to be picked up."

"Thank you." I said gruffly, and looked out the window.

"God, you are so much like Paul." Kim muttered under her breath, and I glared at her. I am nothing like that freak.

I took in a breath to start another argument –I am always ready to argue- but Kim pulled into a parking spot right next to a donut shop with a huge plastic donut on the roof **(1)**. I'm pretty sure Kim did that to tease me about not having any money. I'll get her back some day.

"Bye!" She yelled as I got out of the car, slamming the door behind me as she sped off down the road, I could a glimpse of her smug look and let out a low growl.

Ew...

I'm starting to sound like Paul with all the growling...

I wandered along the pavement on the side of the road, letting out a rare genuine smile as I passed a cute little vintage shop. They have always fascinated me. I strolled into the shop for a look around, and was greeted by a soft smell of lemons. It was a little dark in the shop but was immediately lit up by the beautiful silk clothing and the small hand-woven jewellery. I went straight for the jewellery and was inspecting a large woven hair clip made from small brown beads and some sort of red material, when an obviously Greek old lady came up behind me.

"You like?" Her accent was thick and she had a glass eye that was fixed in one direction.

"Yes, I do." I gave her a small smile before putting the clip back. "But unfortunately I have no money."

"Take it." She said, staring intently at me.

"Oh no, I can't pay for it-"

"Take it." She insisted. "You have beautiful hair, be shame not to take it. Pay me another day."

Yeah... this is slightly weird, but okay.

"Okay... if you're sure. I will come back, I promise." I hesitated, and then took the clip out. I pulled the front of my hair back and then fastened the clip at the back of my head. "Thanks."

"My pleasure."

I wandered out of the shop and down the street taking in all the sights and ignoring the people who smiled in hello to me. I kind of stood out since eighty per cent of the people in La Push are freaking native Indians. Tanned skin, dark eyes and dark hair are none of my features. My skin is a very light brown, my eyes are a boring grey, and my hair is dark blonde.

I am kind of like a beacon of light, it's a bit awkward.

My day dreams are woken by a screeching of tyres. Everyone, including me, turned to look at an old blue car that looks to be travelling a mile a minute and screeches to a stop right beside me, nearly rolling onto me.

...Can you imagine my thoughts right now?

Oh. My. God.

SERIAL KILLER ALERT! SERIAL KILLER ALERT! ABORT! ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!

My whole body sags in relief when I see that it's Paul jumping out of the car. Wow. Never imagined that I would ever be glad to see _Paul_ of all people, well I guess there's a first time for everything.

"Dude, what the hell? You nearly killed me!" I yelled at him, but was a bit hesitant about the way his body was vibrating and his eyes had a wild look in them. "Uhh..."

"Get in the car!" He demanded, but I, along with pretty much everyone who was around this area, just stared at him. "NOW!" He bellowed and I jumped into the car, my breathing heavy and my heart beating in my chest.

Oh fuck, is he going to kill me? Who kills someone when all they did was go into told without telling the hall monitor? But somehow, I knew this wasn't about going into the town. His eyes looked panicked and his whole body was tensed. What in the world is going on?

"What's going on?" I voiced my thoughts quietly as we sped out of town, cringing at the speed we were going. "Where are we going?"

"Away from here." Paul said through clenched teeth, his body started shaking violently and the hairs on his arms stood up.

To tell you the truth, I am scared.

Very scared.

My hands started quivering and I held them tightly between my legs to stop Paul from seeing. I am stuck in a car with a psycho maniac driver who looks like he is about to explode from anger, and I have no idea where I am going or why.

"Take me back." I tell Paul, my voice a lot stronger than I felt. "Take me back to Emily's."

"No." Paul replied, his hands squeezing even tighter on the steering wheel.

"Take me back. Right. Now. Or else I swear I will open my door and jump out." I threatened, wishing my glaring could make a hole in his brain.

"NO. I am not letting you go back, it's too dangerous." He glared right back at me, and I instantly worried for my safety at the speed we were driving.

"WHAT IS TOO DANGEROUS?! WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING!?" I screamed at him, bordering on hysteria. Oh my god I am going to die in here, either from a car crash or being murdered by this asshole who won't take me back.

"JUST BECAUSE! I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU OWN GOOD!" He yelled back and swerved the car away from hitting a tree at the last second. I screamed and held my hands up in front of my face.

"YOU ARE GOING TO KILL BOTH OF US YOU IDIOT, TURN THE DAMN CAR AROUND!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TRUST ME?!" Paul bellowed, he closed his eyes as if he was in pain.

"Tell me, oh great one, WHEN HAVE YOU GIVEN ME AT LEAST ONE REASON TO TRUST YOU?!" I screamed at him and then turned my head towards the window. Jerk. My hand reached to the door handle, fully prepared to open it and face the consequences, when Paul skidded to a stop. My head banged up against the dashboard and a searing pain went through my skull. Or cranium, if you want to be scientific.

"Just take me back you fucking asshole." I muttered as I held my head. Why is it that I am so injury prone? I am always constantly getting hurt, it's a miracle I'm not dead yet.

Just as Paul was about to answer, my phone started to ring. I reached down into my jeans pockets to retrieve it. I guess I could have called someone before, ah well.

"Wassuuup." I droned into it, cringing as my head started to throb.

"Is this Michelle?" An unfamiliar deep voice asked, actually, it sounds kind of familiar.

"Yes..." I answered hesitantly, well aware of Paul's eyes on me. "And who is this."

"This is Sam Uley." Super. "You can get Paul to take you back to Emily's house now, it's all good."

... The fuck?

All good? Bitch I nearly died and probably have a concussion, it is _definitely _not all good.

"That's super great, Sam Uley." I said sarcastically, "But could you do me a favour and tell me what the hell is going on?"

Before I could get my answer, I was interrupted by the telltale sound of a dial tone. _Well fine._

"Rude, he hung up on me." I scowled at Paul's raised eyebrow; the little faggot didn't even realize he smashed my head in. "Mr. In Charge says you can take me home now, apparently everything is 'all good'."

I was tempted to say, 'Take me home, your pimp is calling' but that probably wouldn't help my situation very much. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish Mom was came back home. That reminds me, I need to call her to yell at her. I dialed her number into my phone and waited; Paul had started up the car and was going back the way we had come. At last I could hear my Mom's irritating voice through the speaker.

"Shelly dear, is everything alright? You only ever call me if it's an emergency or to yell at me, and since I'm not at home to do something wrong, it's an emergency isn't it? What's wrong? Did someone break in? IS MY VASE GONE?!"

"Just, shut up will you?" I sighed, this is going to be a long phone call.

"I beg your pardon-"

"Uh, no _I_ beg _your_ pardon. You locked me out of the house and left me to die in the streets." I snapped and inwardly rejoiced at stunning her into silence. "Don't fret dear, I found somewhere to stay. Thank GOD, otherwise I would have walked all the way to Florida to rip your hair from your skull-"

"You are so violent."

"-And then I would have poisoned your nail polish with acid so it would make the skin of your fingers fall off."

"You are disgusting."

"Thanks love. Now when are you coming back?" I gave a sidewards glare at Paul, who was watching my conversation with an extremely amused look on his face. "Don't think you're off the hook, I still demand answers on what happened today." I whispered to him, holding the phone away from my mouth. Paul just narrowed his eyes. His body was relaxed and he no longer had the rabid animal look in his eye.

Weird.

"Who are you talking to, honey? Is there someone there? Is it a boy? What's his name? Is he cute? How old-"

"Oh, no I'm just talking to some poison ivy that I found on my walk in the forest. They are truly a terrible plant." Paul stuck his tongue out at me, I just rolled my eyes. What a child. How old is Paul anyways? 18? 19?

"...I do not understand you. Anyways, you will never IMAGINE who I met in Florida! Guess! Guess!" She sounded genuinely excited, an odd thing for her. It was usually the fake fan girl squeal, yes my Mother is forty one and she has a fan girl scream. How am I not adopted?

"Madonna." I deadpanned.

"Not even close!"

"Whatever. Just tell me, you're wasting my credit."

"Your Father!"

"...What?" My voice went raspy all of a sudden, emotion clogging my throat.

"I know! How great! I invited him for dinner the day after I come home, which is in three days. He looks exactly the same! Oh honey we are going to have the best family reunion, he is so excited to meet you!"

My breathing became shallow, and my head was throbbing again. Dad, he... he can't come back. He left us when we needed him and he can't just decide to come for fucking dinner when he feels like a visit.

"Mom! You can't let him-"

"Now, now darling, he said he has changed. He's ready to come back and meet you and help you with the transition from high school to college or whatever you want to do."

"I don't need him! He wasn't here when you were always going out and I was left at home, or when I needed help with homework, he can't just decide to jump in now and be Super Daddy. It doesn't work like that!" I yelled, making my head hurt even more. God, I hate this pace.

"Sorry darls, I've got to go and go shoe shopping with the gals. Have fun!"

"Hey! I haven't finished yet!"

"Bye." She ended the call and I threw my phone against the dashboard, smashing it into a billion pieces. I stared at the floor of the car in shock.

Cue reaction in;

3.

2.

1.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY PHONE! NOOOOOOOOO!" I wailed curling into a ball on my seat and trying not to burst into tears at all the drama in my life at the moment. Who does not lose the plot if they smash there phone by accident? Well it was sort of by accident. I guess that'll teach me for acting on impulse. I LOVED THAT PHONE!

"Are you alright?" Asked a quiet voice and a warm hand touched the top of my head, I forgot he was here. I was going to slap his hand away, but it was strangely comforting so I pretended I didn't feel anything.

"Just take me back so I can go to sleep and go into a coma." I said softly, hoping he didn't miss the _coma_ part so he can feel guilty for killing me.

"Okay." He replied and the car revved harder. Okay, so he wants to get me home faster so I can die, or the fact that he is the one who caused the supposed concussion was lost in his idiotic brain.

Finally, he pulled into Emily's driveway. As soon as the car stopped I jumped out, ignoring the worried looks from Paul as I nearly fell over from dizziness, marched through the front door, ignored Kim's questions on how I was and why I looked like a wreck –I nearly ended up being a train wreck- and stormed up the stairs and into the room where I was sleeping last night. I slammed the door shut as hard as I could and felt a fraction of satisfaction at the silence from downstairs.

That's how I roll, bitch.

I waited until some talking started, and then made my way to the door to listen in to what_ really_ happened today.

* * *

**(1) Just like the donut off Ironman 2, when Nick Fury says: "Sir! I have to ask for you to exit the donut!" When Tony is sitting on it.  
Just thought, you know, you could have a bit of a visual. ;)**

**Another chapter done! I am going to try and update faster, but I have lots of school work to do so it won't be consistent. **

**Just wanted to say something, could people please review? I get heaps of favourites and alerts, but not many reviews. I would really appreciate it and it makes my day why you review. **

**Oh did anyone pick up that I used the 'DON'T TELL ME TO CHILL' line that Paul said last chapter? If so, you bloody genius.  
**

**Thanks for being such awesome readers,**

**Adios.**


	8. Rain, Rain Go Away

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! School has been hectic with exams, but it's summer holidays now, and I have plenty of time to update.**

**HUGE thank you to my beta, The Great Design! You are amazing!**

* * *

So sticking my head against a closed door to try and hear what's happening downstairs isn't really working so well. Considering the fact I couldn't hear a word they were saying because they all have such deep voices. I could only pick out a few words like; car, leech and chicken wings. Not really sure how either of those link up, but I'm pretty sure the 'chicken wings' part was spoken by Seth.

I didn't dare open the door and risk getting caught. Because... well... getting caught doing something like eavesdropping is embarrassing and hard to talk out of.

But luckily, I could rely on the extremely loud voice and anger issues of Paul. Seriously, dude needs to take a chill pill.

"SHE COULD HAVE DIED! WHY DIDN'T SHE LISTEN!?" He bellowed and was immediately shushed by what sounded like everyone from downstairs. _Well_, I was aware I could have died, moron. That's exactly why I wanted to go home. I fumed and resisted the urge to punch the door, pretending it was Paul's face. How dare he make it seem that _I_ was being the unreasonable one!

Figuring the only way I could hear what was happening was when Paul had a mini tantrum, I decided to lie down on my mattress. I'm pretty sure everyone in a ten mile radius could hear his loud rants, let alone the top floor of the house. Besides, I could just ask Kim in the morning. I'm sure she'd be willing to let me know what's going on. It was the weekend tomorrow, so I get to spend some more quality time with my new extended family. Yay for me.

I began to doze off, and soon fell asleep in my clothes. And for the first time this week, I slept all the way through the night.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Waking up early is my thing.

I liked the way the air feels so clean, like the earth was washed over night. Plus it's great to have some peace and quiet every so often.

But being in a strange house, with strange people who obviously weren't early risers like me, was a teensy bit awkward. Example: Getting out of bed without stepping on someone. Fail. I stepped on Kim's finger, good thing she didn't wake up.

Brushing teeth with someone else's toothbrush. Just plain gross.

Trying to brush hair with somebody else's hairbrush who definitely doesn't have long thickish hair like mine. Extremely painful.

Trying to get something to drink. Can't find where the cups are.

So that left me, head in hands and long hair sprawled out on the kitchen table, hungry, thirsty and just plain bored. I was up to 'C' in naming all the countries I could in alphabetical order.

Canada.

Cambodia.

China. Oh that's a tricky one, being 'ch'. Man I am a smart cookie.

Chile.

Uhh...

...

Canadia? Is that even a country?

"AHHH!" Yelled a voice directly behind me.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed and jumped out of my chair. "GOD. What is with you people?"

"You scared me too!" I turned around to glare at the idiot who enters a house by yelling. One of the clones, of course, wasn't sure who though. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Me?" I asked incredulously, my eyes still wide with fright. "You're the one barging into somebody else's house at six o'clock in the morning! I swear I will die of cardiac arrest if I stay here too long, you have no respect for other people's privacy. What are you doing here anyways?" I squinted at him suspiciously.

"...Well..." He scratched the back of his head and winced. It was at that moment that I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. I groaned internally. What is _wrong _with these people? It must be five degrees at the most, how is he not an ice cube?

"Sam!" The boy blurted out randomly, and I say boy because this guy looks barely fifteen. "Sam wanted me to... er...wake him up early, because we need to... um... work on the job that we have to do..." He trailed off. I just stared at him.

"At six o'clock in the morning." I deadpanned.

"...Yes?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of these people, with what happened yesterday and all. I _deserved _an explanation, but I knew I wasn't going to get one. Either that or they would just make something up.

"Whatever," I waved my hand dismissively at him. "If you tell me where the food is, I'll let it drop. _For now_."

He visibly relaxed and wandered over to the kitchen. "Will an apple do?" He asked with his head in the cupboard.

"Yeah I guess. Hey, what's your name again?"

The boy barked out a short laugh. "You've been talking to me this whole time and you didn't even know my name?" I just raised my eyebrow at him. "It's Brady."

"Hmm..." I narrowed my eyes at him as he turned around with an apple in hand and chucked it at me. I reached my hand out and was surprised when I caught it. If I am recalling correctly, Brady is the one who said I should be one medication. "You all look the same."

"I'm hoping that's not a racist comment." Brady winked playfully at me and joined me at the table. I rolled my eyes.

"Weren't you saying you were here to see Sam and wake him up, or something along those lines?" I smiled innocently at him, waiting to catch him out in a lie.

"Right." Brady stood up quickly and headed up the stairs, it was easy to see that his confidence was wavering with each step he took. I gave myself a pat on the back. One, two, three. Well done me.

I don't think Sam will be too happy about being woken up early.

I could hear voices upstairs, and the telltale sound of creaking beds and rustling covers. I suppose it's my fault that they are awake now, I'm the one who got up early in the first place. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, so I put on my best innocent face so Brady wouldn't kill me for getting him in trouble.

But it was not Brady who came down the stairs. It was a rather dead looking Kim, she dragging her feet and her eyes looked almost completely closed.

"What the hell are you doing up at this time of night," She said, her voice heavy with sleep.

"It's morning." I pointed out as she dropped down in the seat next to me.

"It's morning at seven o'clock, and eight o'clock on weekends." She droned and rested her head on the table. "I'm going to kill Brady."

"Or better yet," I said cheerfully. "Get Jared to kill Brady."

"Aha, that is a good idea." She turned her head to face me. "How are you so... awake?"

"I'm an early riser."

"I'll say," She mumbled.

"Kim," I began hesitantly and she gave a grunt in reply. "What happened yesterday, I know you won't give me the whole story, but I need to know why Paul was acting like a maniac and why I 'could have died'."

She sighed and sat up properly.

"I knew you would ask me. This may be a bit far-fetched, but it's true." She took in a deep breath of air and started talking again. "Yesterday, there was a um... killer or murderer near La Push and heading straight for the town-"

"Wait, what?" I gaped at her. "A murderer? A real one?!"

"Yes, let me finish." Kim scolded, seeming to have woken up a bit more. I rolled my eyes at her before going back to munching my apple. "They were headed straight for the town, and when Paul er... heard, he came and took you away from the danger."

"But what about all the other people?" I asked, horrified. Come on, there was enough room in that car for a few more people.

"He cares about you." Kim blurted out and quickly back-pedalled. "I-I mean you were staying with us, so you were our responsibility... yeah."

Paul cares about me? I mean, it's hard to deny the complete adoration in his eyes every time he looked at me, but why? It was really weird.

"So he was actually trying to help me, and he wasn't having an episode?" I stared at the table, my eyes unfocused. "Wait a second; how the hell would you know when a serial killer was coming to the town?"

"Uh, well Sam and the boys sort of look after the town. We don't really have police out here." Kim answered slowly, she was being very careful with her words.

"I guess that makes sense, but how would they know about the murderer guy? It's not like they can smell him out. They must have cameras around or something." Even though the situation was the strangest thing I have ever been a part of, the dots are connecting. There are a lot of things that Kim isn't telling me, but this makes sense. In a roundabout sort of way.

"I don't really know." Kim replied honestly and I nodded. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure- wait did they end up catching the killer?" God, I sounded like I was in a crime show.

"No," Kim said sadly. "But he's far away now. They chased him for ages, he won't be coming back. I wonder why he came here in the first place."

It all seemed –as Kim had said before- a bit farfetched. But I could tell that Kim was speaking a version of the truth, no matter how illogical it sounded. I wish my Mom would hurry up and come home. She's not the best parent in the world, but at least she's family and I know her well. She'd probably have a good laugh over that.

"I think Brady is getting a lecture," Kim giggled and I grinned. It was very quiet upstairs.

"He shouldn't have lied; but I think he's learnt his lesson. As if you did hear us scream before though," I shook my head at her.

"I think I did," Kim pondered, a small smile playing on her lips. "But it was in my dream. I'm surprised Sam didn't come rushing down the stairs. It was pretty loud."

"I swear I haven't screamed so much in a year compared to these last few days." I put my hand on my heart, "I'm getting used to it though, thank goodness. Otherwise I'll end up having a heart attack."

Brady came down the stairs pouting and I snickered at him.

"You got me in trouble."

"No, you got yourself in trouble."

"He said if I came at this time again and woke him up, he'd kick me out of the house. Literally." Brady winced and scrunched up his nose at me.

"Well, it seems you've talked to Sam. Goodbye now," I gave him a mock wave with my injured hand and Kim giggled beside me at his defeated expression. He huffed and marched out the door, sticking out his tongue before closing it quietly, obviously not wanting to annoy Sam more than he already had.

Kim stifled another giggle.

"Do you want to just hang around here, or do you want to go the beach?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I don't really want to go to the beach after what happened last time," I held up my hand that was still wrapped up in a loose bandage.

"Yeah, me neither." Kim glared playfully at me. I smiled meekly at her.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, I didn't think you would actually _faint_."

"I had only just watched Paranormal Activity last week! You're lucky I didn't have a heart attack!" She exclaimed and I let out a snort. "Do you want to go for a walk to Sue Clearwater's house instead?"

"Actually I should probably do that," I admitted. "Sue got us a house here, and I verbally abused her son. Isn't it too early to go visiting people though?"

"Nah, Sue is always up early. We can see Leah as well," I gave her a questioning look. "Seth and Leah are brother and sister."

"Right," I muttered, I probably should have guessed that. But then again, they all looked related. "Any other long lost family members I should know about?"

"Um... Claire is Emily's cousin or second cousin. I'm not sure which. I think that's it," Kim got up from her chair and grabbed two rain coats that were draped over another chair.

"Don't you feel a bit out of place? Being a bit of an outsider and all?" I said, getting up and following her. Kim was obviously not Quileute.

"My Mother is half Quileute," Kim said, as if reading my mind. "But I have my Dad's features."

"Makes sense," I nodded and caught the rain coat she chucked at me. "Expecting it to rain?"

"There is not expecting, it _will_ rain."

Hip, hip, hooray.

I followed Kim out of the house and we wandered down the dirt road, it was raining lightly. I seriously hoped Seth's house wasn't too far away; I don't like walking in the rain. We walked in a comfortable silence that was only broken by someone coming out of a huge bush right next to us.

I didn't even scream.

Fuck yeah.

"Urgh! Paul, what the hell?!" I groaned as said man's eyes light up. Great, he wasn't wearing a shirt again. "Is that where you live or something?"

"I am just on the way to Sam's."

...He didn't answer the question.

I squinted at him and exchanged an amused look with Kim. Paul just stared at me. Nothing unusual there. I felt Kim jab my arm, she angled her head towards Paul and raised her eyebrows. I knew exactly what she wanted.

I cleared my throat.

"Er, Paul," I started nervously, looking at the ground. "Thanks for yesterday, I guess. I'm sorry I yelled at you and, um, threatened to jump out of the car and stuff. You could have explained what was going on, but... yeah." I looked back up at him and gave him a small smile, but not showing any teeth.

Paul's smile was so big, I though his face might break.

"Kim told me what happened," I added, and Paul's face instantly dropped and took on a cautious expression. I wasn't surprised, really. I was talking to the King of Mood Swings.

"What exactly did she say?" His hands started to vibrate a little, and he clasped them behind his back. Bad sign.

"I told her that there was a serial killer heading towards the town and that you had to get her out of there as soon as possible." Kim said quickly, making wild hand gestures.

"...And she _believed_ you?" Paul raised his eyebrows in surprise, all signs of anger gone.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I glared at him, but also glanced back at Kim who was also glaring at Paul. Surely she was telling the truth before.

"Let's go," Kim took my hand and dragged me away, muttering things under her breath. I was quite surprised that she could stand up to Paul like that; she seems to be a bit scared of him. I didn't look back to see Paul's expression.

We arrived at Sue's house ten minutes afterwards, the rain had finally stopped and we had enjoyed the two minute walk without it before we arrived. Kim knocked hesitantly on the door and a middle-aged woman opened it nearly straight away.

She looked like an older version of Leah.

"Hey Sue," Kim smiled sweetly at her. "We thought you might be up."

"Kim," Sue nodded, her eyes trailed on me.

"This is Michelle, Amanda's daughter."

"Ah, I thought you looked familiar." Sue smiled at me, her weathered skin crinkling at the edges of her eyes. "You have the same eyes as your Mother."

"Yours looks a lot like you too," I grinned, liking her already. Didn't know what she saw in my Mom though.

"Come in, come in." Sue gestured inside and we followed her into the lounge room. "Seth and Leah are still asleep, so don't be too loud."

I nodded, looking around the room. There was a large photo of Sue, Seth and Leah with one other man who I assumed to be the Dad above the small television. I wonder where he is.

"Thanks for getting us that house," I said to Sue, who had noticed me staring at the photo. "It's quite a nice one."

"It was no problem. Your Mother and I used to be good friends when she lived down here, it was the least I could do."

"Why on earth would you like her?" I blurted out, but Sue didn't seem to mind, letting out a snort at my comment. We sat down on the stained sofa facing the T.V.

"She was a fiery one, that's for sure. Always getting into trouble because of her temper, but she was a good friend. A bit vain, but a good person to have on your side." I raised my eyebrows at this, my Mom? A good friend? "I remember you too, the little girl with the long blonde hair. Not as blonde now, but still just as nice."

"Uh, thanks." I scratched the back of my neck, embarrassed at the compliment.

"I suppose it's my turn to push you out the door now?" Seth called, his head poking out the doorway.

"How about, no."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE leave a review of what you think of it so far. Another thank you to all the consistent reviewers, I'm glad you people have stuck with this story. **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**xoxoxo  
**

**EvilIAm**


	9. Laughing Gas

**Hey, hey, hey! I drew the new front cover for this story, it's of Michelle! You can't really see the length of her hair, but I am extremely proud of it. **

**Thankyou to TheGreatDesign for being my beta reader, you are awesome!  
**

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

"_I suppose it's my turn to push you out the door now?" Seth called, his head poking out the doorway._

"_How about, no."_

* * *

"What's this about pushing people out of doors?" Sue raised an eyebrow at her son who was still peeking out from behind the doorway.

"Well, it's a funny story really-"

"-That we are going to save for another day," I glared at Seth, but my mouth twitched with humour. Let's not discuss how embarrassingly wrong I was. I mean, mistaken. I wasn't wrong I was just... _mistaken_.

"Uh-huh," Sue said warily before speaking to Seth. "Are you going out now?"

"Yeah, Leah's coming down in a few minutes." Seth's eyes flickered towards mine for a millisecond, and he visibly cringed. What's that all about? I raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't respond.

"I'm sorry to chuck you guys out so early," Sue said, looking rather embarrassed. "But I also need to go out and attend to a few things, could you come and visit another time, maybe?"

"Of course, Sue." Kim smiled kindly at her and stood up. "Both of us are staying at Sam and Emily's at the moment, so you can come and see us there anytime if you want." Sue nodded and also rose from her chair.

"LEAH!" She suddenly bellowed and all three of us jumped. "GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE, WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!"

"COME ON, TWO MORE MINUTES!" A voice from upstairs shrieked back, Sue's eyes narrowed menacingly. I bit my tongue hard to try and stifle the laugh that was creeping up my throat. God, this must have been how me and Mom sounded when we yelled at each other, I wonder how Seth ever kept a straight face.

"I'M GIVING YOU TEN SECONDS MAX!"

"MOM-"

"Nine... Eight... Seven..." Sue counted, crossing her arms and glaring hard at the staircase where Leah would be entering if she actually came down at all.

"_FINE_."

There were several bangs and crashes and heavy things rolling around upstairs, I was starting to think that she had created a fort around her bed with her bedroom furniture. But just as I was about to suggest that Seth –definitely not me, I value my life too much- should go and drag her out of her room, a rather murderous looking Leah stomped down the stairs and into the living room. Her hair was spiking out at all angles and she had big bags under her eyes.

Just as Leah took in a deep breath of air to probably scream at her Mother, I took this time to make my presence known. Yeah, that wasn't my finest moment.

"Hello, Leah." I grinned at her. "You are looking beautiful this morning."

They all stared at me incredulously; Leah's eye actually twitched and a shudder went through her body. Uh-oh, common side effect of steroids among clones. ABORT! ABORT!

"Thank you," Leah sneered at me. "It's a shame I can't say the same for you. Compared to you a plastic bag looks like a wedding dress."

..._Well._

"Did it take the same amount of time to think up that insult as it did to cut your hair?" I shot back, taking a step towards her.

"Why you filthy-"

"We're leaving!" Kim squeaked out, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the front door. Seth's booming laugh and Leah's angry protests followed us out. "You certainty have a way with people." Kim breathed once we were a few houses down the road.

"It's a gift," I shrugged and Kim rolled her eyes.

"You better hope she doesn't make your life miserable now." She warned, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. "She's getting quite good at that."

I simply raised an eyebrow at her.

Kim sighed, "Well I guess I should tell you what happened with her, she hasn't always like this. She actually used to be quite nice."

"Wow."

"Yes, it's shocking. I know."

"Well I guess in my case, I don't need a reason to be a conceited bitch."

"You special child," Kim grinned at me. "Anyways, here's the scary part: Leah and Sam used to be engaged."

"...They _what_?"

"Uh-huh." Kim nodded at my horrified expression. But, Sam and Emily... they looked so... "Six months before the wedding, Sam met Emily, and I guess you could say he met his perfect match."

"So he just... he just _called it off_? 'Oops, there's been a mistake, I'm meant to fall in love with your cousin, not you. Buh-bye now.' Who the hell does that!?" I yelled, getting some strange looks from people passing by.

"Leah was upset for a long time and she hasn't been the same since. She has suffered so much; she seems to think it's her job now to make people suffer as well. It's not like she hurts people," Kim backtracked quickly. "But she likes to bring up things with the guys that they would rather _not_ think about."

"That explains some things," I muttered, thinking of the exchange between Leah and Emily on my first visit. Poor Leah, it must have been terrible for her. I wonder why she spends so much time at their house if she's so resentful. "Poor Leah."

"Yeah, and now she's going to be a bridesmaid for their wedding." Kim cringed, probably thinking of how horrible it would be. "Don't be mad at Emily though, it's not really her fault. These things happen."

Pfft.

Ruining your cousin's life by marrying their fiancé and then making them the bridesmaid, just another day in La Push. These things happen, my ass.

"I'm serious, Michelle." Kim said, obviously seeing the glint in my eyes. "Emily is already insecure about it, and you do not want to face the wrath of Sam Uley."

"I'm terrified." I deadpanned, but Kim did have a point. Sam was one scary dude. "Okay fine, I won't say anything. But only because you said... and her cookies are good."

"Oh! That reminds me; Emily saved some cookies for us today." Kim giggled and pulled me along into a slow jog. "Quickly, or else someone will find them and eat them!"

"For the last time, woman." I swatted her hand off my arm. "I can walk myself!"

"Well then walk yourself faster!" Kim latched back onto my arm and continued to drag me.

"I give up," I said, letting her pull me along. Who knew Kim was so food possessive?

We finallymade it back to the house. I was panting, and Kim was beaming as she walked straight in without knocking. You'd think that _she'd_ be the one tired, since she had practically carried an extra sixty kilograms. I had tripped over several tree roots, rocks, pebbles and air particles because I couldn't see where I was going.

"Emily!" Kim sang, searching for said woman and leaving me alone in the lounge room.

"Is she looking for the cookies?" Paul called out from the sofa.

"Yeah." I replied, trying to catch my breath.

"Well it looks like there's no more midnight rendezvous' for Jared for a while." Paul snickered and I burst out laughing. After all that, it was _Jared _who ate her precious cookies. I held onto the back of a chair for support as I gasped for air between laughter. I must have looked like a dying horse, or a horse giving birth. I suddenly froze mid-laughter.

I just laughed at something Paulsaid. _Paul._

What.

The.

Fuck.

"Michelle! Michelle, are you alright?!" I blinked a couple of times to refocus and immediately shrank away from Paul's face that was inches from mine. What did I tell you about the bubble!?

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit dehydrated." I mumbled and blushed at his close proximity. Ew... I did not just _blush._

"I'll get you some water!" Paul declared and filled up a glass in record time.

"Uh... thanks?" I stared at him for a few seconds before taking the glass and downing the water in one go. I stood there awkwardly, drumming my fingers on the sides of the glass. Thankfully Paul wasn't standing as close as before.

"What's your favourite colour?" He blurted out randomly, I thought about the question for a moment before answering.

"Anything that reminds me of death, or the horrors of war and vampires."

"Really?" Paul frowned deeply and his fingers twitched.

"No, that was sarcasm." I replied.

"Very funny."

"I try."

"What's your actual favourite colour?" Paul said, leaning back against the back of the couch. Wait a second, where was everyone else? And where the hell did Kim go?

"Why do you care?" I retorted and folded my arms across my chest.

"Just answer the question!" He yelled and his hands started twitching violently, spreading up to his broad shoulders.

"Okay! Calm down!" I stepped forward and placed my arm up on his shoulder, his shaking stopped immediately and he stared down at me in wonder.

"Sorry about that," He muttered, looking ashamed but not keeping his eyes off mine.

"It's alright," I gave him a small smile. "By the way, my favourite colour is light blue." Suddenly, I realised that my hand was still on his shoulder and pulled it off like it was on fire. "I'm just going to go and tell Kim the good news." I said hurriedly and walked swiftly from the room.

Half of me was gagging at touching him for that length of time, a quarter of me was swooning over how _huge_ his muscles were, and the other quarter was wondering where the hell Kim went.

The telltale sound of women giggling interrupted my thoughts. I tip-toed closer to hear what they were saying.

"Did you see that!?" One of them whispered excitedly.

"They were having a _moment_!"

"Who was having a moment?" I rounded the corner and raised my eyebrows at Kim, Emily and Claire. I should have guessed, it's not like Embry and Brady went gossiping about other people in their spare time. Although that would be quite funny... and weird.

"Er, well... Emily?" Kim spluttered and turned to Emily, who muttered something like 'traitor' under her breath.

"Well... um," She started hesitantly.

"Go on."

"We were... discussing the movie Titanic." Emily said lamely. I snorted; Titanic can be turned into an excuse for _anything._

"Yes!" Claire jumped on that excuse straight away. "We were discussing the part where Rose is about to commit suicide and then Jake saves her and sweeps her up in his strong arms-"

I rolled my eyes at her dreamy voice.

"When her evil fiancé's man-bitch comes in and RUINS EVERYTHING!" Claire threw her hands up in the air. I didn't think Claire was one to swear, but I guess Titanic brings out the worst in people.

"Oh, I hated that guy." Emily agreed. "I loved the part when-"

Kim cleared her throat. "I think Michelle got the overall point."

"Uh-huh."

"Sorry," Claire grinned meekly. "I got a bit carried away."

"No kidding. Oh and by the way, Kim, Jared ate all your cookies."

"...HE WHAT!" She shrieked and stalked towards the kitchen.

"He's not there, Kim!" I called out to her and laughed as I heard her stomp her feet. Paul must be having a real ball watching this.

"Don't worry, Kimmy!" Emily yelled as well. "He'll be back within the hour!"

I waited for forty seven minutes and when Jared finally came -followed by Embry and I think Quil- Kim decided to disappoint us all by dragging him outside and yelling at him out there. I think Paul was rather gutted too, who wouldn't want to see their best friend yelled at by his girlfriend for taking her cookies.

Claire and I sat on the sofa and laughed soundlessly as Jared tried to defend himself.

"But babe, if I had known they were yours I wouldn't have taken them."

"So you'd only take cookies from other poor helpless people? Good to know, Jared. Good. To. Know."

Seth and Leah didn't come until dinner time and Seth burst out laughing as soon as soon as he saw me.

"What?" I stared at him as he clutched his stomach for support and roared with laughter. Everyone else had fallen silent and was looking back and forth between us.

"Man, you are _hilarious_." He managed to choke out, he was laughing so hard that he wasn't making any noise at all.

"...I didn't even do anything."

Seth just kept laughing.

"Well, I'm just going to go eat." I backed away slowly. "Don't kill yourself."

"Should we go help him?" Emily muttered to Sam as I sat down next to Leah.

"...Nah," Sam replied, filling his plate with potatoes, peas and numerous pieces of steak.

"Your brother is weird," I said to Leah as she filled her plate to the edges as well.

"Hn," She glared back at me and started munching on a carrot.

"Hey, you're not still mad about before, are you?" Her reply was a rather loud crunch of the carrot. "Come on, your hair looks fine, but you do look a bit tense today..."

Leah growled.

"Tense and beautiful," I finished quickly. Leah rolled her eyes, but grinned at me. "You got a little..." I motioned to her front tooth that had a bit of carrot around it. Leah's smile immediately dropped.

Before I realised what her intentions were, she picked up a piece of potato and squashed it into my hair.

"You got a little..." She mocked and pointed to the top of my head.

I picked up my piece of steak and flung it at her face, sauce and all. She gasped as it rolled down her face, over her eyes and onto her clothes. Everyone at the table froze and waited for Leah's reaction as she took deep breaths.

"Why you little bitch." She thrust forward her glass of water and I screamed as it splattered all over my face. I was vaguely aware of the laughter and egging on from the guys. "These were new shorts!"

"Stop them, Sam." I heard Emily protest. "This is my favorite table cloth."

"Alright, Leah. That's enough," Sam said, his voice full of authority. He has got to teach me how to do that.

"Yeah Leah, stop now before you get food in your hair." Leah lunged at me and I squealed, jumping out of my chair and running out of the room laughing. I haven't had a good laugh like that in years; there must have been something in the water here. I waited five minutes before peeking my head out the doorway.

I took one look at Leah and snorted, not very tactful, I must say. Leah looked up with an angry look on her face, before breaking into fits of laughter. I fell into the room and started laughing as well. We both must have looked ridiculous, my hair full of potato and my t-shirt and face completely wet -they were huge cups-, Leah had tomato sauce and meat all over _her_ face and singlet, and we were both doubled over with laughter.

Everyone was shocked into silence, they probably hadn't even seen Leah smile before, let alone laugh.

Leah managed to get up from the floor and, still laughing, dragged me out of the room. We managed to calm down enough to catch our breath, and Leah grinned and shook her head at me.

"...Emily, what the hell did you put in those peas?" We heard Embry say from the kitchen.

* * *

**This chapter is a bit shorter, I know. And these are BIG helpings of potato and steak, so it was very messy. A tiny bit of PaulXMichelle in this one! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVI EWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWRE VIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**EvilIAm  
**


	10. Seeing Red

**Who updated extremely fast? THIS GUY.**

* * *

"We should create a club," Leah commented as she lied out the scrabble board on my mattress. Our hair was still wet from the showers we had to get all the grime and food from our hair and clothes. I made sure I was the first one in the shower, I could just tell that Leah would take forever with her's.

"Our motto can be 'When In Doubt, Be A Conceited Bitch'." I picked up some letters from the bag and began sorting through them.

"Are you calling me a bitch?" Leah narrowed her eyes playfully at me.

"I would never!" I mocked, placing my hand delicately over my chest as Leah rolled her eyes. The thing was, I could imagine myself being friends with Leah more than I could Kim. Leah wouldn't get offended with the things I say sometimes, in fact she'd probably come up with something even more offensive. But, I think everyone needs a Kim in their lives.

"Good, because- Hey! Canadia isn't a word!" Leah exclaimed, pointing at my awesome word on the scrabble board.

"Um, yeah, it's a country." I said pompously, folding my arms across my chest.

"Pfft, no it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Nah," Leah smirked at me. "I think the country you're thinking of is _Canada_. Now be a good girl and lose the 'i', you'll only lose a couple of points."

"I am sure it's a country! They speak Canadian there!" I protested, stopping Leah's hands from wiping my brilliant word off the board.

"Just stop talking," Leah groaned dramatically. "How on earth did you pass Geography?"

"I never even took the class."

"No kidding," Leah snorted, grinning at me. "Besides, you can't do names or places in scrabble anyways. Looks like you're going to have to think up an entirely different word." I stuck my tongue out defiantly and swiped my pieces off the board.

We played silently for a couple of minutes, before I plucked up the courage to say something about Leah's 'predicament'.

"Er, so... Kim told me about the whole... Emily and Sam thing." I started uncertainly and Leah grimaced. Okay, so maybe this isn't the best topic to bring up when we are enjoying ourselves at a juvenile level.

"Yeah?" Leah sneered at me. "I don't want anyone's pity, especially _yours._ You, Kim, Emily and Claire all get your happy endings, so don't give me the whole 'your-pain-is-my-pain' crap."

"I wasn't going to," I said softly at her, trying to catch her eye. How on earth is my life filled with fairies and butterflies? "I was going to ask if you had a bridesmaids dress yet, since the wedding is in a few months."

"Riiiiight, and no, I don't have a dress yet." Leah lied down sideways on the mattress, supporting her head with her arm. "I just hate being here, watching them stick their tongues down each other's throats, I hate having to be around at all. But I guess I have to just deal with it."

"You have a right to be bitter," I said sternly.

"No, I shouldn't be." Leah sighed, closing her eyes. "They are getting married, and there is nothing I can do about it. Sam was obviously not meant for me."

"...I don't know what's weirder; your cousin marrying your fiancé, or you being _okay with it_." I stared at her incredulously. "I had no idea you were so... mature."

"I'm an adult," She glared at me.

"So am I."

"No, you're not." She smirked at me, moving into an upright position. "You're only seventeen."

I scowled at her. "Yeah well-"

"LEAH!" Seth burst into the room, his eyes wide with excitement.

"It's polite to knock," I said to him, but he didn't appear to be listening.

"We got one, far on the west perimeter," Seth made wild hand movements, Leah rose from the bed. "It's heading towards town again; Colin thinks it's the same one as before."

"Colin?"

"He was on patrol," Seth nodded and Leah jumped up. "We're gonna need all of us for this one."

They both marched out of the room and left me staring at their retreating figures, dumbfounded. But we were in the middle of a game!

I followed them down the stairs where the rest of them were rushing around and... Taking off their shirts? Alrighty then.

"Can I join the gang meeting?!" I piped up as I entered the lounge room, but once again I was ignored. Paul came over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, lowering his face down to my level and looked me directly in the eyes.

...The fuck?

"Stay here." He ordered before letting go and running outside with the rest of the guys plus Leah, straight into the forest. I stared after them with my best what-the-hell-just-happened face.

"What the fu-uudge muffin just happened?" I corrected as Emily glared at me for the almost use of inappropriate language.

"...Nothing you need to worry about." Emily shifted her eyes away from me. "Would you like a drink?"

"Erm, no thanks." I said meekly. "I need to go to the bathroom." I made my quick escape out of the room, but I wasn't looking for the bathroom. I was looking for the back door, time to find out what's _really _going on around here. I found the glass sliding door almost immediately. I opened it quietly and snuck out into the forest at the back, good thing it was a full moon, otherwise I would probably trip over and split open my head.

I trudged through the forest as quietly as I could; trying to hear voices or any sort of sounds that gave away where they were. But the only thing I could hear were owls and small animals brushing past bushes and climbing up trees.

I was starting to get nervous, I could no longer see the lights of Emily's house, and I had a strange feeling that I was going around in circles. I slapped my hand to my forehead and groaned. You stereotypical woman, you, no sense of bloody direction. I was just about give up, when I spotted a person leaning against a tree fifty meters away from me.

"Hey!" I called out, breathing a sigh of relief under my breath. Maybe this guy knows where the town is, at least. I ran over to him, not thinking twice. "You wouldn't know where the town of La Push is, would you?! I'm a bit lost!"

I finally made it over to him, and was immediately taken aback by his bright red scarf and red contacts. A red scarf, okay that's fine. Red contacts, also fine, but both of them together? Wow.

"No I don't, unfortunately." He grinned down at me; his teeth seemed to shine in the moonlight. "I have been watching you."

"Er, that's nice..." I said hesitantly, trying not to blush. This guy was rather good looking, even though he was kind of creepy.

"I haven't smelled anything quite like you before," He took a few steps closer towards me.

"I wasn't aware my deodorant had that kind of effect on people." I hunched over a bit to disguise my panic. How did I manage to come across a guy who has a perfume/deodorant fetish? My luck is seriously on a downward spiral. "Nice contacts, by the way. Where did you get them?"

"I can't wait to see what you taste like," He licked his lips and lowered into an aggressive looking crouch. My eyes widened in horror, did he just say what I think he just said?

"Look mate, you've got problems." I backed away as he smiled maliciously and stalked towards me. "You should go to the hospital, or something, maybe stop taking crack."

The man suddenly froze and sniffed the air. "Damn animals," he muttered before turning back to me. "It _literally_ pains me to leave, but I have to go. I'll be back for you." He whispered, before disappearing, I must have blinked at the wrong time. As soon as I was sure he was gone, my knees gave way and I sank to the ground and my body shook with fear. Oh god, why on earth did Mom want to move here?!

I decided to curl up into a ball and sleep under a prickly bush, and as it turned out, the prickles were only on the outside and there was just enough room on the inside for me to fit. I tried to make myself stop shaking from the combination of cold and fear, but it wasn't really working.

"I swear as soon as Mom comes home, I am going to scream at her until I lose my voice." I muttered to myself, placing my hands under my head.

* * *

I must have managed to fall asleep; because I'm pretty sure it was not this warm under that bush. I cracked one open and found myself staring directly at a man's bare chest and that this man seemed to be carrying me.

"WOAH!" I literally leapt out of his arms and landed painfully on my ass. "Ow..." I groaned, and glared up at the stupid man who thinks that he can just _carry_ me without asking first. "Oh... hey Paul..."

Said man glared down at me. I spotted Sam, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Brady, Leah -who was laughing silently at me, that bitch- and the last kid who I assumed to be Colin also staring down at me. All of them were shirtless, except for Leah of course.

"I TOLD you to stay at Emily's! Are you deaf or just plain stupid?" Paul said sarcastically, raising his hands up to the sky which was still lit up by the full moon.

"_Excuse_ me?" I said incredulously, getting up from the ground and dusting myself off.

"Why don't you ever listen, Michelle? Is it that hard for you to do what other people say?!" Paul ranted, his hands shaking slightly. Leah had stopped laughing, but she had a horrible know-it-all smirk on her face.

"You told me to stay there, but I never said that I would." I glared at him and folded my arms across my chest. "I'm sorry for wanting to know WHAT YOU PEOPLE ARE SO OBVIOUSLY HIDING FROM ME!"

"What are you, five?!" Paul yelled at me. "Mind your own business!"

"This is my business!"

"How is this business yours, at all?! YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR TWO DAYS!"

"I have not!" I retorted, I was barely aware of the amused looks the others were giving us. "I didn't ask you to carry me back, just like I didn't ask to be attacked by A FUCKING CANIBAL!" I screeched and Paul fell silent, the amused looks from the others turned into looks of pure horror.

"H-he attacked you?" Paul whimpered. What is _wrong_ with this guy?! "Are you alright? Did... did he... _bite_ you?"

"He ran off," I said ignoring his 'biting' comment. Do I look like I have rabies? "I'm fine."

"Did he talk to you?" Sam stepped forward, his face etched into a concerned frown. Paul's body was starting to twitch violently.

"I-I um, can't remember," _I'll be back for you._ "I don't think he said anything."

"Really?" Sam asked, he raised his eyebrow and looked doubtful.

"Yep," I answered, wrapping my arms around my stomach defensively. I knew that as soon as I told them what he said to me, I would break down. There's no way I was showing that kind of emotion to these people.

"Well then," Sam smiled stiffly down at me. "We should probably get back, Emily almost had a heart attack when she realised you were gone."

"She's going to yell at me, isn't she?" I sulked and Leah and Seth snickered at me.

"Probably," Sam said fondly, as if the thought of Emily yelling at someone was the most beautiful thing in the world. Everyone walked swiftly along the path; I assumed they walked this way because it must've been too difficult to carry me over all those logs and vegetation. Paul stepped up beside me and I let out a loud huff.

"Sorry for calling you stupid," He said softly and the sincerity of his voice irritated me for some reason. I could hear Leah and Seth arguing, and Embry, Quil and Jacob discussing something along the line of cars. I didn't want to join either of those conversations, so it looked like I was stuck with Paul.

"You forgot deaf," I snarled at him, and he looked taken aback by my fierce expression.

"Sorry about that too, you're not deaf."

"But I'm stupid, am I?" I retorted.

"Well, I'm pretty stupid too. So I thought we could be stupid together," Paul grinned cheekily down at me, and I couldn't help but noticed how the moonlight made his eyes glow.

"Oh, haha." I said sarcastically, but I returned his smile all the same.

"Will you listen to me now, and not go out into the forest by yourself?"

"Alright fine, you'd think that I'd have learnt my lesson by now anyways." I rolled my eyes, thinking of how I thought it would've be a good idea to visit the beach at night. "But don't think I'm forgiving you for breaking my phone."

"What?" Paul asked, puzzled. "You're the one who broke it."

"No, it was you."

"But you threw it into the dashboard; it smashed into a billion pieces. Seth is going to use some of them for his science project." Paul said, frowning at me.

"You provoked me, so it's your fault." I retorted. Well technically Mom made me angry but- Oh my God, Dad's coming over in a few days. What do I do? Do slap him? Do I throw a water jug at him? Do I act _polite_?

"Are you alright?" Paul asked, shaking my shoulder gently. The heat emitting from his hands was astonishing, how can anyone's body be that hot? Er, _warm_...

"I'm fine," I replied. "I'm just riding the train of thought."

"...What?"

"Never mind." I rolled my eyes, and he thinks I'm stupid. "It's just that my Dad's coming over in a few days and I am delighted to see him."

"Don't you like him?" Paul gazed down at me, the intensity of it made me look away.

"Well, I can't remember if I liked him or not. He left when I was five," I said bitterly. "Mom said that he sprung it on her randomly. One day he was happy, the next he was packing his bags and not contacting us until now, leaving me without a Dad. The thing that surprised me the most was that Mom forgave him, I hope she doesn't expect me to do the same."

"Give him hell," Paul grunted, and I grinned up at him. "Your Mom's a lot like you, isn't she?"

"Everybody seems to think so, but we clash with a lot of things, so I'm not so sure." I replied. I didn't even know why I was telling him all this, so I just decided to stop talking altogether.

Paul didn't seem to notice my lack of speech; he was just smiling happily to himself. Weird. I saw the lights of Emily's house and cringed. We walked inside and Emily threw her arms around me and half squeezed me to death.

"Can't... breathe..." I choked out and Emily let go straight away.

"I was so worried!" She sobbed, stroking my hair. Okaaay...

"You should have seen her; you were taking forever in the bathroom so she went to check on you and you weren't in there." Claire made wild hand gestures and wandered over to Quil. "Then she looked around for you and found the back door open. You were insane, Emily, you went through like ten different emotions."

Emily smiled meekly and Sam wrapped his hand around her waist.

"She ended up being so anxious, that she made five-"

"Seven!" Kim interrupted Claire and giggled at all the boys' expectant expressions. They obviously wanted to know what Emily had made seven of.

"-Seven batches of cupcakes!" Claire finished.

All the boys -save Sam and Paul- whooped and cheered, giving each other high-fives.

"Don't cheer, you idiots!" Emily shouted at them. "I only made them because I was so worried about Michelle!"

Brady, who was next to me, lifted up his hand for a high-five. "Nice work." I shook my head in wonder, but gave it to him regardless. Emily rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen, putting the huge amount of cupcakes onto a large tray and placing it carefully on the table.

"You iced them and everything," I laughed incredulously at the boys who were devouring them.

"I was very worried." Emily sighed and I felt guilt consume me in my stomach.

"Sorry, it was very selfish of me to do what I did." I stared down at my shoes in shame.

"Nah, you were just curious." Emily smiled her lopsided smile at me. "You should have seen Paul though, he was _incredibly_ angry. He roared 'why doesn't she just listen to me!' before storming out of the house. If I wasn't so beside myself, I would have found it amusing."

"Yeah, he wasn't a very happy chappy."

"You better eat some cupcakes while they're still there," Emily gestured to the table. "They will be all gone pretty soon."

"Okay," I grinned at her and made my way over to the table. As I laughed and ate with the unlikely sort-of-friends that I made, I couldn't get over the fact that that weirdo in the forest was coming back. He had been watching me for god knows how long, and that made me extremely nervous. But just as long as no one else has to worry about it, it's alright with me.

I just realised something, this is probably the longest I have stayed up at Emily's house. Every other time if have either been to angry, or injured.

* * *

**I quite liked this chapter, any image of Paul and Michelle yelling in each other's faces is enough to make me laugh. XD Make sure you check out the cover picture for this story, it's of Michelle. **

**REVIEW  
**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hello all.**

**My name is Vanessa, I'm one of EvilIAm's (I know her as Marie) good friends. EvilIAm recently recently received an email about the progress of Fighting Fire with Fire, and asked me to post this for her. Unfortunately, she was in a car accident a month ago (not fatal, thank God) and hasn't been able to update any of her stories, nor is she motivated at the moment to. She should hopefully be back soon, but we're all just happy that she's alive because it was a close call.**

**Thanks and I hope you understand,**

**Vanessa.**


End file.
